Red Eyes
by synstropezia
Summary: Jika anak yang dikutuk itu benar-benar ada, bagaimana reaksimu? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya, itu hanya ada didalam dongeng, ya kan?
1. Yonaka ni Akame

Summary : Jika anak yang dikutuk itu benar-benar ada, bagaimana reaksimu? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya, itu hanya ada didalam dongeng, ya kan?

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

A/N : Bisa dibilang sih kalau aku terinspirasi dari anime Black Bullet, apalagi aku ngeliat mata char game aku merah. Ya udah deh, aku bikin cerita ini. Oh iya, cerita ini dibuat sedikit berbeda, misalnya senjata Lucy tidak lagi kunci, melainkan pedang. Semoga bagus, riview please?

Chapter 1 : Yonaka ni Akame ( Mata Merah DiTengah Malam )

Musim semi sedang berlangsung di kota Fiore. Itu adalah tempat, dimana aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Sekitar 10 juta jiwa lebih hidup di kota ini. Aku sangat, sangat menyukai kota ini. Perkenalkan, namaku Lucy Heartfilia, umurku 14 tahun, bersekolah di SMP Tanaka, kelas 8E.

Sudah dulu ya berkenalannya, aku harus masuk ke dalam kelas. Disana ada Levy dan Wendy, mereka berdua adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Aku berlari kearah mereka berdua dan langsung saja menyapa mereka.

"Ohayou, Levy-chan, Wendy-chan" Sapaku sambil tersenyum

"Ohayou Lucy-chan" Sapa Wendy

"Ohayou Lu-chan" Sapa Levy yang langsung memelukku

"He..Hei, jangan memelukku dong. Aku malu"

"Bukannya kamu suka dipeluk?"

"Memang sih suka, tapi jangan didepan banyak orang juga kali"

"Gomen ya Lu-chan"

Wendy hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kami berdua. Kami sudah berteman sejak kelas 3 SD, makanya kami begitu akrab. Wendy adalah ketua klub tenis, dia pernah menjuarai beberapa lomba dan juga ia sangat populer di sekolah. Ya, populer sebagai gadis yang kawaii. Levy adalah vokalis di grup musik sekolah, hobinya membaca buku dan dia itu murid paling pintar di sekolah. Aku sendiri? Ya, aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang tidak bergabung dengan klub apapun yang hobi membaca buku seperti Levy, yang diam-diam belajar karate.

"Oh iya, aku membeli sebuah buku kemarin" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas

"Apa judulnya?" Tanya Levy, yang sepertinya penasaran

"Akame"

"Sepertinya seram, ceritanya tentang apa?" Giliran Wendy yang bertanya

"Tentang anak terkutuk"

"Anak terkutuk? Maksud Lu-chan anak bermata merah?"

"Levy-chan sudah pernah membaca ceritanya?" Tanyaku

"Belum, hanya sekedar tau saja. Novel itu kan sedang terkenal"

"Rumornya anak terkutuk benar-benar ada" Ucap Wendy

"Itu hanya rumor, jelas-jelas bohong. Anak terkutuk itu tidak ada"

Mana ada anak terkutuk? Itu kan hanya ada didalam cerita. Percakapan kami terhenti karena Laxus-sensei, guru matematika yang mengajar kelas 8E-8F sudah masuk. Benar-benar pelajaran yang membosankan…Bahkan aku sampai tertidur, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memukul kepalaku. Siapa sih? Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Laxus-sensei yang berada disebelah kananku.

"Lagi-lagi kamu tertidur…"

"Sumimasen Laxus-sensei" Langsung saja aku berdiri dan menundukkan badan

"Sudah berapa kali kamu ketiduran saat pelajaran saya?"

"Sekitar 5x" Jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala karena bingung

"Bagus jika kamu mengingatnya. Pulang sekolah bersihkan lah toilet. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti sensei…" Jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala

Entah sudah berapa kali aku dihukum oleh Laxus-sensei, guru yang satu ini memang begitu kejam…Selain dihukum oleh Laxus-sensei biasanya aku juga sering dihukum oleh Evergreen-sensei, meski dia cantik, dimataku dia itu seperti iblis. Baiklah, aku hanya bisa berkata jika hari yang berat telah dimulai.

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung melaksanakan hukumanku. Coba saja aku tidak dihukum hari ini, pasti aku bisa pulang bersama Levy dan Wendy lalu pergi karaoke. Akhirnya aku sudah selesai. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Nani?! Sepertinya aku terlalu serius membersihkan toilet.

Langsung saja aku mengambil tasku dan berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Saat melewati lapangan, aku seperti mendengar suara dari beberapa anak. Biasalah anak iseng.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam, nanti diculik lho…"

Diculik? Memang sih akhir-akhir ini banyak penculikan, tetapi, aku kan tidak akan pulang larut malam. Yang berbicara tadi itu adalah anak-anak dari kelas 8A, setiap ada siswi perempuan yang pulang sekitar jam 4-5 sore, mereka pasti berkata begitu. Lupakan saja anak-anak yang usil tadi.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, aku belum sampai juga di rumah. Rasanya rumahku menjadi begitu jauh. Jika aku pulang terlalu larut, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi ibu atau mungkin uang jajanku akan dipotong. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!

Dari kejauhan aku melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul. Ternyata mereka melihat berita ditelevisi, untuk apa kupedulikan? Aku berhenti berjalan karena didepan ada perbaikan jalan, kenapa harus ada perbaikan jalan? Terpaksa aku melewati sebuah gang kecil dan akhirnya rumahku jarak tempuh menjadi semakin jauh.

Gang tersebut begitu kecil, sempit dan ada banyak sampai disekitarnya. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan, karena tak kuat dengan bau yang amat menyengat disekitar. Selain gang ini penuh sampah, banyak yang mengatakan jika di gang ini sering terjadi penculikan. Ya, meski berita tersebut belum terbukti.

Telingaku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang berasal dari belakang, tetapi saat menengok ke belakang tidak ada siapa pun. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan, tiba-tiba aku merasa mulutku didekap. Didepanku ada seorang pria berbadan besar, ada begitu banyak tindikan diwajahnya, bahkan ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Merasa takut, tanpa pikir-pikir lagi aku menendang perutnya dan mengigit tangan orang yang mendekapku itu.

Langsung saja aku berlari secepat mungkin, keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhku, nafasku terengah-engah, jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, karena lelah berlari akhirnya aku terjatuh. Aku berusaha bangkit berdiri, tetapi salah seorang dari pria tersebut menekan kepalaku sampai menyentuh tanah, sehingga aku kesusahan untuk berdiri

"Aku sudah menahannya. Cepat bius dia!" Perintah nya

Dibius? Apa aku akan diculik? Apa yang aan mereka lakukan padaku? Kumohon, siapa saja tolong aku! Secara tiba-tiba perhatian mereka teralihkan. Ini kesempatanku! Aku membanting pria yang tadi menahanku dan berusaha berlari lagi, tetapi aku gagal, orang yang tadi berusaha membisku itu memegang kaki kanan ku sehingga aku terjatuh.

Saat berdiri tadi aku sempat melihat seseorang yang berlari diatas atap. Dia cepat dan misterius, lalu ia muncul dihadapanku. Pria tersebut menodongkan pisau keleherku dan pria yang tadi memegang kaki kanan ku melepaskannya dan berhadapan dengan orang misterius tersebut.

"Jika kau berusaha melawan, akan aku penggal kepalanya!" Ancamnya

Ia tak berkata apa-apa dan menghilang dari pandangan kami semua. Tau-tau ia sudah berada dibelakang pria yang menodongkan pisau padaku. Pisaunya terjatuh, saat aku menengok kebelakang tiba-tiba tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian, darah berceceran dimana-mana, bahkan seragamku terkena darah segar dari tubuhnya yang terbelah itu.

Seorang pria yang tadi maju dan menyerang orang itu dengan menggunakan pisaunya, tetapi ia gagal. Kepalanya terpenggal, darah pun kembali berceceran dimana-mana. Aku menutup mulutku saat itu juga, ini, ini terlalu mengerikan! Siapa dia? Apa selanjutnya dia akan membunuhku? Orang misterius itu mendekatiku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tubuhku rasanya membeku. Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku, aku bisa melihat matanya yang merah menyala. Aneh, aku kepikiran soal novel yang baru kubaca, Akame ( Mata Merah ) Anak terkutuk. Jangan-jangan dia…

"Siapa ka…"

Ucapanku terhenti dan aku pingsan. Sepertinya dia memukul perutku, dia akan membawaku kemana?

Bersambung…

Next Chapter : New Student

A/N : Aneh juga ya kalau Lucy belajar karate, pokoknya menurutku nih cerita benar-benar aneh. Mungkin diawal belum terlihat anehnya, dichap2 selanjutnya pasti mulai terlihat anehnya.


	2. New Student

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Sepertinya aku tau tempat ini, yang benar saja! Ini kan…Kamarku…Tetapi seingatku aku berada di sebuah gang, lalu ada dua orang pria yang hendak menculikku dan muncul orang misterius, setelah itu aku pingsan. Tetap saja ini aneh atau mungkin dia membawaku ke rumah? Darimana dia tau rumahku disini?

"Panda, apa kamu sudah bangun?" Tanya ibuku dari arah dapur

"Su-sudah bu. Aku akan turun!"

"Cepat mandim nanti kamu terlambat"

"Iya!"

Selesai mandi dan mengenakan seragam, aku pergi ke dapur dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan. Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak bertanya padaku? Seharusnya aku senang, karena mereka tidak bertany, tetapi, ini sangat aneh. Masa mereka tidak sadar jika aku pulang malam?

"Otou-san, kaa-san" Panggilku

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya ibuku

"Kemarin aku pulang jam berapa?"

"Hmm…Seingat ibu kamu pulang jam 3 sore"

"Hah?! Masa?"

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Kamu kan selalu pulang tepat waktu. Sebagai hadiahnya hari Minggu nanti ayah akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau mau?"

"Ba…Baiklah…"

"Oh iya, satu pertanyaan lagi. Apa ibu dan ayah melihat noda darah dibajuku?" Sambungku

"Tidak, ada apa? Apa kamu terluka? Pertanyaan tadi sepertinya membuat ibuku khawatir

"Bu…Bukan…A-aku mau berangkat dulu, nanti terlambat. Bye-bye" Ucapku

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku yakin jika aku pulang malam dan juga aku yakin ada noda darah di seragamku. Apa mungkin kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi? Mana mungkin?! Jelas-jelas semua terasa nyata, memikirkannya hanya membuatku pusing saja, lupakan…Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah. Semua tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu, apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Lucy-chan, rupanya kamu sudah datang"

"Tumben kamu datang jam segini Lu-chan"

"E…Eto…Oh iya, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyaku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Oh itu, katanya akan ada murid baru. Menurutmu murid baru itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Levy

"Mungkin laki-laki" Jawabku ngasal, karena memang aku tidak peduli

"Aku berharap jika murid baru itu perempuan, dengan begitu aku bisa mengajaknya berteman bersama kita" Ucap Levy riang

"Meski murid baru itu laki-laki, kita kan tetap bisa mengajaknya berteman" Kata Wendy

"Sulit akrab dengan laki-laki, lagian memang anak laki-laki mau berteman dengan perempuan?"

Sepertinya mereka sangat bersemangat membicarakan murid baru, aku sendiri tidak tertarik soal murid baru itu. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau, aku ingin melupakannya tetapi terlalu sulit. Wali kelas kami, Freed-sensei, masuk kedalam kelas. Dibelakangnya ada murid baru yang ternyata laki-laki. Dia cukup tampan atau mungkin benar-benar tampan. Tiba-tiba saja muncul perasaan kaget dari dalam hatiku. Apa mungkin dia…

"Ka…Kau!" Teriakku sambil menunjuknya dengan jari

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Freed-sensei

"Tidak" Jawabnya singkat

Tunggu! Matanya berwarna abu-abu tua, dia menggunakan penutup mata di mata kirinya. Jelas-jelas orang misterius yang kulihat kemarin matanya berwarna merah dan menggunakan penutup mata di mata kanannya. Aku yakin dia itu orang misterius yang menyelamatkanku kemarin, apa mungkin aku salah orang?

"Su…Sumimasen. Aku salah orang"

"Dasar…Perkenalkanlah dirimu"

"Namaku Jellal Fernandes. Yoroshiku"

"Nah, Jellal kamu duduk dibelakang sana"

Saat ia berjalan kebelakang, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, dia sempat membalas tatapan mataku lalu duduk dibelakangku. Ya, aku curiga apa dia itu anak terkutuk? Apa dia itu orang misterius yang kemarin menolongku?

Jam pelajaran pun selesai. Ketika jam istirahat tiba, aku tidak membuang-buang waktu, aku langsung mendatanginya. Ia hanya terdiam, tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Hey, kau!"

"Nani?"

"Siapa kamu?"

"Jellal"

"Aku tau kamu Jellal. Apa kamu orang misterius yang kemarin menyelamatkanku?"

"Kamu salah orang" Jawabnya datar

"Tidak! Jelas-jelas wajahmu mirip dengan orang misterius itu dan juga aku yakin, kamu tidak kehilangan mata kirimu bukan?"

Aku hendak mengambil penutup matanya itu, wajahku dengannya semakin lama semakin dekat, tetapi dengan cepatnya ia memegang lenganku. Sejak kapan dia memegang lenganku? Gerakannya terlalu cepat. Seseorang masuk kedalam kelas dan menghampiri kami berdua, karena kaget aku terjatuh dan menimpa badan Jellal, ternyata yang masuk kedalam kelas adalah Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Levy-chan nampak sangat kaget

"Wajah kalian begitu dekat, apa mungkin kalian berdua mau ciuman?" Tanya Wendy-chan

"HAH?! Aku ciuman dengannya? Tu..Tunggu! Kalian salah paham" Ucapku panik

Wajahku sempat memerah saat wajahku dengannya sangat dekat, bahkan bibirku dan Jellal hampir saja bertemu. Berita tersebut menyebar dengan begitu cepat. Seharian ini aku dikerumuni oleh teman-teman sekelas, mereka bertanya tentang kejadian tadi. Saat jam pulang sekolah mereka terus mengikutiku dan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Bahkan…

"Lucy-san, apa benar jika kalian berdua ingin berciuman?"

"Ti…Tidak! Bukan begitu Sting-san. Itu hanya salah paham. Aku pulang dulu"

Bahkan Sting-san, cowok yang aku sukai bertanya seperti itu padaku. Aku melihat jika Jellal hendak pulang ke rumahnya, langsung saja aku mengikutinya secara diam-diam dari belakang. Saat berada ditengah keramaian, aku kehilangan jejaknya. Seorang lelaki berjubah hitam berpapasan denganku, merasa ada yang aneh aku memegang tangan kanannya dan menghadap kearahnya.

"Kenapa kamu memegang tanganku?"

"Menghadaplah kearahku!"

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi

"Kamu Jellal kan? Tidak perlu menutupi wajahmu!"

"Kamu siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"Kenapa kamu mengenal nii-san?"

"Eh? Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Siapa kamu?"

"Aku hanya seorang penyihir"

"Penyihir ya…Sama sepertiku. Senjata apa yang kamu gunakan?"

"Tongkat"

"Oh, aku penyihir pedang. Mau berduel?"

"Tentu"

"Jika aku menang, beritaukan lah identitasmu padaku, jika aku kalah kamu boleh menyuruhku melakukan apapun"

"Aku setuju. Aku tau tempat duel yang bagus. Ayo, ikut denganku"

Bersambung…

A/N : Dicerita ini, mata Jellal itu ad dua warna yaitu abu2 tua dan merah. Aneh kan? Lucy menggunakan pedang? Aneh kan? Menurut author itu bener2 anehhhhh. RnR aja


	3. Friend or Enemy

A/N : Makasih ya udh riview, ga nyangka bisa dapet 3 riview :D Semoga chap 3 gak mengecewakan.

Dia mau membawaku kemana sih? Sudah alam berjalan rasanya tak sampai-sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan tentang dunia ini. Dunia yang kutinggali ini bernama Earthland. Selain kota Fiore ada juga kota sebrang. Kedua kota ini disebut sebagai 2 kota yang paling banyak populasi penyihirnya.

Penyihir dibedakan menjadi 3 macam, yaitu penyihir tongkat, penyihir pedang dan yang terakhir penyihir pisau. Mereka semua memiliki keunggulan masing-masing saat bertarung.

Dunia ini dipimpin oleh Master, orang yang paling tinggi tingkatannya. Master dibantu oleh beberapa orang yang ia percayai. Intinya Earthland adalah dunia sihir, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya, karena ada banyak orang biasa yang tinggal di dunia ini.

Akhirnya kami berdua telah sampai disebuah padang rumput. Kini kami saling berhadapan, langsung saja aku memanggil pedangku yang kini sudah berada ditangan kiri dan kananku. Senjata yang kugunakan adalah steno atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dual steno, sedangkan senjata yang ia gunakan, sebuah medusa? Senjata langka rupanya… Senjataku sendiri bukan senjata langka, senjata ini bisa dibeli ditoko maupun dibuat.

"Apa kamu sudah siap?" Tanyanya

"Tentu saja aku sudah siap"

Muncul sebuah kotak transparann disekitar kami. Diatas kepala kami, ada bar HP dan MP. Jika HP habis maka otomatis kalah, jika MP habis tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, untuk menambah MP dan HP harus menggunakan potion. Pertanyaannya, berapa point HP dan MP dia? Semoga lebih sedikit dariku, ya supaya bisa menghabisi dia dengan satu kali serangan hehehe..

"1,2,3"

Dihitungan ke-tiga duel pun dimulai. Yang menyerang duluan maka potensi menangnya lebih besar, langsung saja aku menyerang dengan menggunakan sonic boom. Dua tebasan dengan kecepatan cahaya dalam satu waktu, serangan tadi menghasilkan debu yang menutupi dirinya. Kulihat point HPnya berkurang banyak, satu serangan lagi dan dia akan kalah.

Tiba-tiba saja kakiku tidak bisa digerakan, ternyata dia menggunakan sihir pembekuan, sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak dalam waktu 20 detik.

Awalnya aku masih santai, ya…Pikiranku saat itu berkata jika aku akan menang, tetapi, setelah melihat ancang-ancang tersebut, aku merasa tak lama lagi aku akan kalah. Seorang Grandmaster? Penyihir dibedakan dalam 3 job, yaitu fighter untuk pedang, mage untuk tongkat dan rogue untuk pisau. Jobku sendiri adalah Sword Master. Job memiliki beberapa tingkatan sesuai dengan levelnya. Semakin tinggi levelnya, semakin kuat dirinya. Ya, meski kuatnya seseorang tidak hanya ditentukan oleh level.

Satu serangan darinya langsung mengakhiriku. Benar-benar hebat, kalau diperkirakan, mungkin serangannya itu menghabiskan HP sekitar 20k, HPku sendiri hanya 12k. Duel berakhir dalam waktu 50 detik, waktu duel tidak boleh lebih dari 3 menit, jika lebih dari itu maka draw. Setelah duel berakhir, aku bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya. Ya, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat, itu saja…

"Aku akui kamu menang. Great Thunder tadi benar-benar hebat" Nama skill yang tadi dia gunakan

"Ya, kamu juga hebat. Aku hampir kalah"

"Sesuai perjanjian, kamu boleh menyuruhku melakukan apapun"

"Aku hanya ingin kamu memberitauku, kenapa kamu bisa mengenal nii-san?"

"Kami sekelas dan tadi aku sempat menghampirinya, karena curiga" Jawabku jujur apa adanya

"Kumohon jangan curigai nii-san. Dia itu orang baik"

"Tapi…Kenapa?"

"Aku akan memberitaumu satu hal, jangan lupakan ini. SMP Tanaka sedang dalam bahaya"

"Dalam bahaya?" Tanyaku terheran-heran

"Ya, cepat atau lambat SMP Tanaka bisa hancur"

"Tapi, kapan?"

"Aku tidak tau. Ah iya, satu lagi. Aku adiknya Jellal"

"Adiknya Jellal…?"

"Sudah dulu ya. Jaa ne"

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Darimana kamu tau SMP Tanaka dalam bahaya?"

"Itu rahasia"

"Beritau aku! Kalau tidak aku akan menggangapmu sebagai pembohong"

Sesaat kami terdiam, angin berhembus dengan begitu kencang sehingga rumput terlihat melambai-lambai. Aku masih menunggu jawabannya, satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit, 5 menit, rasanya aku seperti membuang-buang waktuku disini.

"Apa kau percaya dengan pengelihatan masa depan?" Tanyanya serius

"Yang kutau itu hanya ada didalam film konyol yang sering ditonton oleh ibuku"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa memberitaumu"

"Jika aku berkata, aku percaya. Kamu akan memberitauku?"

"Tidak, karena saat diawal kamu mengatakan hal itu konyol"

Anak ini benar-benar mengesalkan…Tau begini aku jawab jika aku percaya, dia hendak pergi meninggalkanku, karena sudah tidak ada urusan dengannya aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Selama perjalanan pulang, aku berpikir jika dia itu orang baik, bisa dibilang aku percaya padanya, ya meski cuman 50% saja…Apa benar ucapannya barusan tentang kedua hal tersebut? Dia teman atau musuh?

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanyanya sambil terus memperhatikan Lucy dari atas pohon

"Ya, sangat jelas dari atas sini"

"Sepertinya dia harus bunuh" Ucapnya

"Siapa pun yang berhubungan dengan mereka harus dibunuh"

"Kalau begitu, dekatilah dia. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti baka, kau pikir aku ini bodoh?"

Siapakah yang berbicara? Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mau membunuh Lucy?

Next Chapter : Kebenaran diBalik Ucapan

Bersambung…

A/N : Singkat banget ya? Bisa dibilang sih kalo cerita ini kayak game gitu hehehe, seru gak? Gak seru gomen..


	4. Kebenaran diBalik Ucapan

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa aku teringat tentang kejadian kemarin, ya aku hanya merasa jika level kami berbeda jauh. Minimal orang yang kamu ajak berduel itu beda 5 level, tetapi, aku merasa kami berbeda 10 level atau malah 20…Apalagi equipnya bagus, aku yakin itu mahal.

Sudahlah untuk apa dipikirkan, aku hanya perlu menaikkan lv supaya lebih kuat dan juga memperkuat equipku hehehe. Setelah tiba di kelas, aku segera menghampiri Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan, sepertinya mereka tengah asik berbincang, jadi penasaran nih.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyaku menyelip pembicaraan mereka

"Tentang Jellal, bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?" Tanya Levy-chan

"Biasa saja"

"Apa kamu tidak berpikir jika dia itu keren dan tampan?" Tanya Wendy-chan padaku

Keren dan tampan? Dia? Memang sih, baiklah aku mengakuinya, tetapi dia terlalu pendiam, karena itu lah murid perempuan disini menggangapnya keren. Apalagi saat jam pelajaran olahraga tiba, ia menunjukkan kebolehannya bermain sepak bola. Gerakannya menghindari lawan, benar-benar membuat lawannya terkecoh. Ya, bisa ditebak semua murid perempuan dibuat tergila-gila olehnya. Muird baru ini luar biasa ya? Dia cepat dalam hal apapun.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, aku tengah melihat Jellal sedang menatap jendela dikoridor sekolah. Dari dalam hatiku muncul sebuah niat untuk mengobrol dengannya, ya paling sekedar basa-basi gitu deh, sekalian juga minta maaf karena kejadian kemarin.

"Konnichiwa" Sapaku yang berdiri disebelahnya

"Apa kamu mau melepas penutup mataku lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Lagipula kamu menangkap tanganku dengan cepat, aku mana bisa melepas penutup matamu"

"Oh souka"

"Kemarin aku bertemu adikmu, bahkan aku berduel dengannya. Dia sangat hebat"

"Apa kamu menyadarinya?"

"Menyadari apa?" Tanyaku heran

"Lupakan"

"Eh, adikmu bersekolah dimana?"

"Dia tidak bersekolah"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk sekolah"

"Apa dia sakit parah? Atau mungkin tidak cukup biaya?"

"Itu rahasia"

"Adikmu juga mengatakan suatu hal padaku. Apa benar SMP Tanaka dalam bahaya?"

"Oh, rupanya dia sudah memberitaumu"

"Apa itu itu benar?"

"Ya"

"Apa maksudnya SMP Tanaka dalam bahaya?"

"Sepertinya kamu terlalu banyak bertanya, jangan bebicara lagi denganku"

"Apa ma…"

Lagi-lagi dia memukul perutku sehingga aku menjadi tidak sadarkan diri. Apa dia benci berbicara denganku? Entahlah, aku tidak tau atau mungkin Jellal merahasiakan sesuatu?

"Eh, Jellal-kun. Ada apa dengan Lucy?" Tanya Levy

"Dia pingsan"

"Kamu balik saja ke kelas, biar kami yang membawanya ke UKS" Kata Wendy

"Biar aku saja"

"Baiklah. Jaga dia ya?" Pinta Levy

Jellal hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan dan lanjut pergi menuju UKS. Ia membaringkan Lucy diranjang, lalu bersandar ditembok dekat ranjang. Sting masuk ke dalam UKS dan melihat Lucy dari dekat.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya"

"Kenapa marah Jellal-san? Cemburu?"

"Bukan, jadi apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Hanya menjenguk Lucy. Memang tidak boleh?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura baik"

"Kamu menyadari identitas ku?"

"Tentu, kamu berasal dari gulid Sabertooh bukan?"

"Harus kuakui, kamu memang pintar, Jellal"

"Cih, ada saja orang yang mau menjadi kaki tangan master"

"Itu suatu kehormatan. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari itu"

"Oh"

"Kita lihat sihir siapa yang lebih hebat. Sihir pemanggil ku atau sihir requipmu" (A/N : Kalo Jellal pake requip kayaknya keren kwkwkw)

"Apa batu bulan itu begitu penting?" Tanya Jellal

"Tentu saja! Jika kami berhasil mendapat baru tersebut, master akan membayar kami dengan mahal dan juga batu itu bisa mengabulkan apapun yang kita inginkan. Memang kamu tidak mau?"

"Jika aku mendapatkannya, mungkin aku akan menghancurkannya, kalau bisa tepat didepanmu" Ucap Jellal sambil tersenyum sinis

"Dasar baka!" Ucap Sting sambil menarik kerah baju Jellal

"Batu itu penting ya bagimu"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Lucy?"

"Biasa saja"

"Menurutku dia sangat cantik, pasti darahnya lezat"

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini"

"Begitu menurutmu? Aku melihat jika Lucy berbicara denganmu tadi. Aku diberi perintah, siapapun yang berbicara denganmu harus dibunuh"

"Erza memang tidak sopan"

"Dasar tidak tau sopan santun!"

Akhirnya aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah Jellal dan Vey sedang berbincang-bincang, aku juga mendengar jika bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sepertinya aku pingsan cukup lama.

"Hey" Panggil Sting

"Nani?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, apa kau mau?" Ucap Sting pelan

"Ke…Kencan?!" Tanyaku tak peraya

"Ya, mau tidak?"

"Aku…"

"Lebih baik kamu pulang, aku akan mengantarmu" Ucap Jellal yang memotong ucapanku tadi

"Tapi aku…"

Dia langsung menarik tanganku dengan kasarnya. Saat sudah keluar dari sekolah, aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari pegangannya. Emosiku rasanya sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu ini?!"

"…."

"Asal kamu tau, aku menyukai Sting-san dari kelas tujuh. Aku sudah lama menanti kesempatan ini tau! Kenapa kamu menghalangiku? Kamu cemburu?!"

"Dengarkan aku"

"Apa?! Mau membela diri?!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia sangat berbahaya"

"Kamu bohong kan?! Jangan mengarang cerita aneh seperti itu!"

"Aku serius"

Aku menatap matanya dengan sangat dekat. Tatapan matanya serius dan mengerikan, seperti tatapan saat orang misterius itu melawan 2 orang pria. Benar-benar mirip…Saat aku bengong, Jellal menarik tanganku lagi, tak lama berjalan aku sudah sampai di rumah. Jellal melepaskan pegangannya, sedangkan aku membunyikan bel rumah. Ibu berlari kecil dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Tadaima"

"Okarinasai, Lucy. Apa dia temanmu? Atau pacarmu?" Tanya ibu menggodaku

"Kaa-san…Apaan sih, dia bukan pacarku" Ucapku kesal

"Rupanya dia temanmu. Ayo masuk"

"Kaa-san, jangan menyuruhnya masuk"

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Tidak perlu, aku mau pulang"

"Bagus. Sana pergi jauh-jauh!" Usirku

Sekarang Jellal benar-benar jauh dariku. Aku langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan mengganti bajuku, lalu pergi makan siang. Karena terlalu kesal, aku makan dengan sangat cepat, bahkan hampir saja tersedak.

"Sayang, jangan buru-buru makannya. Nanti tersedak"

"Habis, aku kesal" Kataku setelah selesai menelan makanan

"Kesal kenapa sayang?"

"Tadi Sting-san mengajakku kencan, tetapi Jellal malah menarik tanganku dan memaksaku pulang. Apalagi ia berkata hal-hal yang buruk tentang Sting-san"

"Memang dia berkata apa?"

"Katanya Sting-san itu berbahaya, aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya dan dia tidak memberitau ku apa alasannya"

"Sting? Memang sebaiknya kamu tidak dekat-dekat dengannya"

"Eh? Kaa-san bicara apa tadi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Lanjutkan makanmu"

Aku sempat mendengar jika ibu berkata lebih baik aku tidak dekat dengan Sting. Sebenarnya ibu dan Jellal merahasiakan apa dariku?

Bersambung…

Next Chapter : Hari X

**Note : Requipnya Jellal dan Erza berbeda, kalau Erza menggunakan baju besi mungkin Jellal hanya menggunakan light armor.**

A/N : Selesai juga ngetik chap 4 hehehe. Jelek ya? Gomen. RnR yaaa XD

Oh iya, balasan riview :

K. : Natsu ada cuman dia muncul di chap 10++ Tenang aja udah aku rencanain kok :D


	5. Hari X

Sudah seminggu lamanya, Sting tidak masuk sekolah, bahkan tidak ada kabar tentangnya. Kemana dia? Kalau dia masuk hari ini, aku akan menerima permintaan kencannya. Sudah lama menunggu dia belum masuk kelas juga, akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi. Dia tidak masuk lagi ya hari ini...

Evergreen-sensei, gutu fisika kami masuk kedalam kelas dan mulai mengajar. Cuaca hari ini sangat aneh, kenapa mendung ya? Padahal ramalan cuaca tidak mengatakan hari ini akan mendung. Yang lebih anehnya, aku melihat sebuah bola besar berwarna hitam yang menggantung di langit. Bola itu semakin lama semakin besar saja, dibawah bola bola hitam tersebut ada monster berukuran besar dibawahnya. Matanya berwarna merah, telinganya runcing, ada tanduk dikepalanya, dan dia terbang! Benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Lucy, apa yang kamu lihat?!"

"…." Tak merespon pertanyaan Evergreen-sensei

"Lucy!" Evergreen-sensei melempar spidol yang tepat mengenai keningku

"Ittai!" Kataku sambil memegang kepalaku

"Jawab ibu, apa yang kamu lihat?!"

"Ada mosnter bu diluar" Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah jendela

"Masa?"

Sekarang semua mata tertuju kearah jendela. Aku tidak tau apa itu, tetapi sepertinya buruk. Tanpa pikir panjang aku meninggalkan kelas dan pergi keluar. Ada seseorang dibelakangku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kini monster itu terlihat sangat jelas, tubuhnya lebih besar dari pada bangunan sekolah! Yang membuatku kaget adalah disana ada Sting-san, apa yang dia lakukan?

"Sting-san, larilah disini berbahaya!" Teriakku dari kejauhan

Percuma saja, anginnya terlalu kencang jadinya dia tidak bisa mendengarku, aku mencoba mendekat tetapi sangat sulit, anginnya terlalu kencang. Seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan, suara itu sangat jelas. Bukankah yang berteriak itu Jellal?

"Lucy, jangan kesana!" Teriaknya dari kejauhan

"Rupanya kamu sudah datang, Jellal-kun"

"Akulah lawanmu!" Maju dengan gagah berani (ASEKKK)

Dia mengganti seragamnya menjadi armor. Tubuh dan wajahnya ditutupi dengan sebuah jubah hitam. Sudah kuduga, Jellal adalah orang misterius yang menyelamatkanku. Ia mendorongku hingga terjatuh, sedangkan dia sendiri terus maju sambil memegang dua pedang dikedua tangannya, rasanya dia seperti mencuri pedangku, habis…Pedangnya denganku mirip.

"Pesta akan segera dimulai. Diablo luncurkan serangan!" Perintah Sting

Monster itu melemparkan sebuah bosar dari tangannya. Serangan itu mengarah ke sekolah?! Jellal menebas bola besar itu dengan kedua pedangnya, lagi-lagi monster itu melancarkan serangan, kini dari mulutnya seperti laser saja. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jellal menahan serangan tersebut, yang membuatku heran dia nampak baik-baik saja….

Serangan sonic boom dari Jellal sama sekali tidak berarti untuk monster tersebut, aku yakin point HP monster itu lebih dari 20k. Apa ini perlawanan yang sia-sia? Tiba-tiba saja Jellal mengganti armornya. Bukankah itu armor 4 elemntal master? Dengan armor tersebut seseorang bisa mengendalikan 4 element, yaitu air, petir, tanah dan udara. Selain itu, aku melihat jika Jellal terbang. Bulu-bulu dari sayapnya benar-benar indah.

"Lucy! Cepat masuk! Disana berbahaya!" Teriak Evergreen-sensei dari arah kelas

"Lu-chan, jangan berada disana, larilah dan masuk kedalam kelas!" Levy juga berteriak

"Lucy-chan!" Begitu juga dengan Wendy

"Tenang! Aku baik-baik saja!" Ucapku membalas teriakan mereka

Ini kesempatan yang tidak boleh aku lewatkan, baru pertama kalinya aku berada di medan pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, aku berjanji pada diriku, apapun yang terjadi aku akan menonton pertarungan ini sampai selesai!

"Pedang angin : Moon Cleave"

Tebasan angin tadi sepertinya melukai monster tersebut. Monster itu meraung-raung karena kesakitan, ia berusaha menangkap Jellal dengan menggunakan salah satu tangannya. Kepakan sayap monster tersebut membuat bangunan sekolah sedikit hancur, apalagi kepakan sayap monster tersebut juga melukai bahu kanan Jellal.

"Tornado"

Serangan yang kedua juga melukai momster itu. Aku memperhatikan jika sihir Jellal sedikit berbeda, dibawahnya pasti selalu muncul lingkaran sihir, sedangkan sihirku tidak seperti miliknya. Oke, itu unik.

Jellal POV

"Dinding angin"

Dengan skill ini, aku membuat pergerakannya menjadi terbatas.

"Trinity"

Aku menyerangnya secara terus-menerus dengan kecepatan yang sama. Skill ini memang sulit untuk dipertahankan, tetapi skill ini akan membuat monster itu kalah. Ini adalah hal terakhir yang harus aku lakukan, aku akan menusuk jantung monster ini dengan pedangku.

Back to Lucy POV

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, yang kuketahui disekitar Jellal dan monster itu ada dinding yang mengelilingi mereka. Tau-tau Jellal menusuk jantung monster tersebut. Monster itu nampak kesakitan, dengan tangannya yang besar itu dia menyingkirkan Jellal hingga ia tersangkut di pohon.

Dalam sekejap monster itu menghilang dari pandanganku, anginnya juga sudah berhenti. Pohon itu mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian. Jellal loncat dari atas pohon dan mengayunkan pedangnya hingga sebuah buku ditangan Sting terbelah dua.

"Kau sudah kalah" Ucap Jellal sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kejantung Sting

"Ya, aku kalah"

Pedang itu semakin lama semakin dekat. Apa Jellal serius? Dia mau membunuh Sting? Mulutku terasa sangat kaku, tangan dan kakiku gemetaran. Akhirnya Jellal benar-benar menusuk jantung Sting, darah segar mengalir kemana-mana. Pedang itu dipenuhi dengan darah yang sangat banyak.

"Ti….TIDAK!" Teriakku

Teriakanku menggema, membuat semua yang berada didalam sekolah terkejut. Air mataku menetes, akhirnya aku benar-benar menangis. Kenapa dia membunuh? Kenapa tidak dibawa ke kantor polisi saja?!

"Kenapa…Kenapa kamu membunuhnya?"

"Itu hukuman untuk seorang penjahat"

"Penjahat? Penjahat katamu? Justru kamu lah penjahatnya! Kau pembunuh!"

"Terserah apa katamu, yang penting kau telah melihat kebenaran dengan matamu"

"Kebenaran?"

"Ya, orang yang kamu suka adalah anggota gulid Sabertooth. Apa setelah semua ini kamu belum sadar juga?"

"Aku…"

"Dialah yang ingin menghancurkan sekolahmu"

"Oh…Souka"

"Kenyataan memang pahit"

Kau benar Jellal…Kau benar…Kenyataan memang pahit. Setelah semua kejadian ini, polisi berdatangan ke sekolah kami dan Jellal menghilang tanpa jejak. Semua orang seakan-akan melupakannya, tetapi aku masih mengingatnya. Apa nanti kita akan bertemu lagi?

Bersambung…

Next chapter : Takdir yang Mempertemukan

A/N : Selesai jugaaa, menurutku Jellal jadi sangat kejam. Dichap2 selanjutnya dia akan membunuh lagi lho, penasaran? Baca aja lanjutannya :D


	6. Takdir yang Mempertemukan

Sudah sebulan lamanya semenjak kejadian itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya, lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Sting terbunuh. Sesampainya di kelas, Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan datang menghampiriku. Wajah mereka menunjukkan, jika mereka khawatir.

"Lu-chan, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Levy

"Aku baik"

"Kamu masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu ya?" Giliran Wendy yang bertanya

"Ya, benar"

"Aku mengerti. Pasti menyakitkan bukan jika seseorang yang kamu cintai terbunuh"

"Memang"

"Aku harap, polisi cepat menemukan siapa pembunuhnya" Kata Levy menenangkanku

Menemukan Jellal dengan cepat? Aku rasa itu mustahil, amat mustahil malah. Entah mengapa aku teringat tentang Sabertooth, Jellal berkata jika Sabertooth adalah gulid yang ingin menghancurkan sekolahku. Aku jadi penasaran soal gulid ini. Makanya saat jam istirahat aku pergi ke perpustakaan, aku mencarinya dirak buku yang ada hubungannya dengan sihir dan sejarah. Mataku mencari kesegala arah dan bingo! Buku ini berjudul Gulid-Gulid Sepanjang Sejarah.

Daripada lelah mencari, aku langsung membuka daftar isi dan mencari nama gulid Sabertooth. Aku membuka halaman 450 (A/N : Bukunya tebel yeee) dan membaca sejarah gulid ini.

Gulid ini adalah salah satu dari banyaknya gulid jahat yang berada di Fiore. Sabertooth bekerja sebagai gulid pembunuh bayaran. Mereka biasanya menyamar dan selalu memperhatikan korban dari kejauhan. Disaat-saat tertentu mereka akan mengajak korban ketempat yang sepi dan membunuhnya dengan brutal.

Ingin rasanya aku tidak mempercayai isi buku ini. Jadi, Sting-san mengajakku kencan karna ingin membunuhku? Aku tidak menyangka dia seperti itu, karena masih penasaran tentang gulid-gulid yang lain, aku memutuskan untuk meminjam buku ini.

Saat jam pulang sekolah tiba. Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan mengajakku untuk pergi karaoke, tetapi aku menolak dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat diperjalanan pulang, aku melihat sebuah cafe yang baru saja dibuka hari ini, karena penasaran aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar. Cafe ini cukup ramai, pelayan datang dan mencatat pesananku. Sambil menunggu aku melanjutkan membaca buku yang tadi kupinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Apa kamu masih sedih?"

Siapa? Suara itu seperti suara laki-laki, apa dia mau menggodaku? Tetapi dia berada dimana? Aku menengok kesana kemari mencari keberadaannya, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesosok pria berjubah hitam disebelah kananku, kalau kuperhatikan sepertinya kami ini seumuran, dia pasti bukan pelayan.

"Si….Siapa kamu?"

"Aku? Aku kesini untuk menghiburmu"

"Menghiburku? Aku tidak perlu dihibur!" Teriakku kearahnya

"Oh souka. Maaf mengganggu"

Lelaki itu manusia bukan? Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi merinding sendiri, bagaimana kalau dia itu hantu? Atau mungkin dia orang asing yang ingin menculikku? Lebih baik aku tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Pesananku sudah datang, aku langsung menghabiskan milkshake tersebut dengan sangat cepat, setelah membayar aku langsung berlari meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, benar juga buku yang kupinjam ketinggalan! Aku membalikkan badanku dan pergi lagi ke cafe tersebut, didepanku muncul seorang lelaki berjubah hitam, karena kaget spontan aku berteriak dan terjatuh. Bukankah dia itu orang yang tadi? Lelaki tersebut menyodorkan sebuah buku padaku.

"Bukumu ketinggalan"

"O…Oh. Arigato" Ucapku sambil mengambil buku itu dari tangannya

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa bangun sendiri"

Setelah mengambil buku itu, aku bangkit berdiri dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga. Dia benar-benar misterius dan terlihat seperti hantu! Aku berhenti berlari dan duduk dibangku taman, nafasku tersengal-sengal karena berlari terlalu cepat. Saat itu kepalaku menunduk, ketika menaikkan kepala aku melihat sesosok anak kecil yang mengenakan jubah hitam, hampir saja aku berteriak lagi. Pastinya anak ini berbeda dari orang yang tadi. Karena dia hanya anak kecil, aku pun bertanya padanya.

"Adik manis, sekarang sudah sore. Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Apa kakak mau menemaniku?"

"Memang rumahmu dimana?"

"Ikut aku"

Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang, tetapi aku mana tega membiarkan anak ini pulang seorang diri? Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Sepertinya dia ini anak perempuan, anak yang sangat aneh. Mana mungkin tidak aneh, kenapa anak perempuan seperti dia menggunakan jubah untuk menutupi dirinya? Dia tidak sedang bermain menjadi superhero kan?

"Hey"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu menutupi dirimu? Apa kamu sedang bermain menjadi superhero?"

"Tidak, aku mengenakannya karena aku suka" Ucapnya riang

Selera yang aneh, lagipula dimana orangtua nya? Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, anak ini belum sampai juga di rumahnya. Rumahnya dimana sih? Anak itu berhenti disebuah bangunan tua, apa ini rumahnya? Lagipula ini didaerah mana? Kenapa sepi dan penuh bangunan rusak disekitarnya?

"Apa benar ini rumahmu?" Tanyaku heran

"Ya, masuklah"

"Apa tidak apa-apa, orangtua mu mana?"

"Tidak ada"

"Kok?"

"Sudahlah masuk saja"

"Ba…Baiklah"

Baka! Baka! Seharusnya aku menolak, aku kan harus pulang, matahari sudah terbenam total. Bagus, sesampainya di rumah aku akan dimarahi, didalam sangat gelap, anak itu menyalahkan lampu senter. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak lagi, mereka semua mengenakan jubah hitam. Apa aku diculik? Siapa mereka?!

Next Chapter : Gulid Fairy Tail


	7. Gulid Fairy Tail

A/N : Cerita ini aku tulis disebuah buku, kalau singkat ya wajar aja wkwkkw. Gomen yaa

"Siapa kalian?" Tanyaku ketakutan

"Jangan takut"

Suara itu sangat familiar ditelingaku, ini kan suara orang yang waktu itu berduel denganku. Akhirnya mereka semua melepas jubah hitam tersebut. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah disana ada 2 Jellal atau lebih tepatnya mungkin 2 Jellal? Apalagi mata mereka berempat berwarna merah, kecuali Jellal yang matanya setengah-setengah itu. Mereka semua adalah anak terkutuk, ya tidak salah lagi!

"Ini mimpi bukan?"

"Bukan, ini kenyataan"

"Si-siapa kau? Kau bukan Jellal kedua, ya kan?"

"Aku adiknya nii-san. Lebih tepatnya adik kembarnya"

"Eh?! Kalian kembar?"

"Memang. Namaku Mystogan, yoroshiku"

"Namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, yoroshiku nee. E…Eto, maaf aku harus pergi"

Aku ingin meninggalkan bangunan ini, tetapi seorang lelaki berambut biru tua menghalangi jalan keluarnya. Aku benar-benar bingung, kenapa sih aku harus berada ditempat seperti ini? Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi teringat tentang novel Akame, katanya anak terkutuk itu suka membunuh. Jangan-jangan aku akan dibunuh oleh mereka!

"Ku…Kumohon jangan bunuh aku. Biarkah aku pergi!" Ucapku sambil memohon ketakutan

"Membunuhmu? Hahaha…Kamu ini ada-ada saja" Tawa orang berambut biru tua itu

"Lalu kenapa anak kecil itu membawaku ketempat seperti ini?"

"Duduk dan dengarkan!" Kata Jellal sambil menunjukkan tatapan yang seakan berkata duduk atau mati

"Nii-san jangan galak-galak"

Menurutku mereka semua aneh. Sifat mereka dan juga mata mereka yang membuatnya terlihat aneh. Mana ada anak sekecil mereka yang suka membunuh? Bisa dibilang sih aku pernah melihat beberapa dari mereka, ya melihatnya diposter buronan tentunya. Aku pun duduk disebuah batu dan bersiap-siap mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jellal.

"Apa kamu tau siapa kami?"

"Tentu saja aku tau! Kalian berempat adalah buronan, anak terkutuk yang suka membunuh"

"Kau tau banyak, kami hanya membunuh penjahat saja. Ingat itu!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan galak-galak" Ucap Mystogan sekali lagi

"Oh iya, kami berempat tergabung dalam gulid bernama Fairy Tail" Ucap seorang anak yang tadi membawaku ke bangunan ini

"Fairy Tail? Kalian mau…?"

"Ya, kami mau mengajakmu untuk bergabung ke gulid" Anak yang tadi menertawakan ku itu ikut bicara

"Tapi, kenapa…?"

"Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu, karena kamu telah mengetahui rahasia kami" Jellal kembali angkat bicara

"Dan juga, karena kamu telah mengobrol dengan nii-san dan aku. Gulid Sabertooh pasti akan berusaha untuk membunuhmu"

"Kenapa mereka mau membunuhku?"

"Karena mereka diperintahkan. Siapa pun yang berhubungan dengan kami harus dbunuh. Intinya kamu dianggap sebagai teman kami"

"Souka…Jika aku menolak bagaimana?"

"Kamu akan dibunuh. Meski kemampuanmu hebat, mereka lebih hebat darimu. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan membunuhmu. Jika kamu bergabung, kami akan berusaha melindungimu, kami tidak ingin orang baik sepertimu mati begitu saja" Jelas Mystogan panjang lebar

"Dan juga, kalaupun kamu selamat kami yang akan membunuhmu" Ucap Jellal yang sepertinya tidak main-main

"Ba…Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi"

"Tanyakan saja"

"Apa tujuan gulid ini?"

"Simple saja, kami ingin menolong orang-orang yang ditindas dan juga…"

"Menggulingkan Erza dari jabatannya" Jawab Jellal yang melanjutkan penjelasan Mystogan

Menggulingkan Erza dari jabatannya? Apa mereka gila? Itu sama saja dengan cari mati tau! Erza adalah master dari negara ini. Setauku kerjanya bagus selama beberapa tahun ini, perekonomian Fiore menjadi lebih maju dan stabil, tetapi kenapa mereka ingin Erza berhenti?

"Asal kamu tau saja. Erza sangat membenci anak-anak terkutuk seperti kami. Dia itu pembunuh di malam hari"

"Jangan ngada-ngada deh kamu Jellal"

"Aku serius! Terserah kamu saja, mau percaya atau tidak"

"Erza menyewa gulid Sabertooth untuk membunuh anak-anak seperti kami ini. Dimatanya kami dianggap berbahaya, selain itu Erza menginginkan sebuah batu bulan" Jelas anak berambut biru tua

"Batu bulan?"

"Ya, batu yang bisa mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu"

"Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Jadi…"

"Jadi?"

"Kita akan melakukan misi" Lanjut Jellal

"Misi apa?"

"Mengambil batu bulan"

"Dimana? Memang kamu tau dimana letaknya?"

"Batu bulan itu berada di sekolahmu. Makanya gulid Sabertooth menyerang sekolahmu" Giliran Mystogan yang berbicara

"Kita akan melakukan misi ini hari Minggu"

"Hey Jellal, apa aku juga ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Nee-san kan sekarang bagian dari gulid ini"

Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan misi bersama gulid, biasanya sih misi perseorangan itu juga yang mudah. Aku agak gugup, tapi kenapa harus dengan gulid ini? Padahal impianku bergabung dengan gulid Lamia Scale, gulid no 1 di Fiore (A/N : Ini mah dalam cerita doang, no 1 tetap Fairy Tail!) Sepertinya musthail dengan kemampuan ku yang sekarang ini.

"Jadi, nee-san telah resmi bergabung dengan gulid ini. Iya kan Jellal?"

"Iya" Jawabnya singkat

"O..Oh. Mohon kerjasamanya"

"Kami juga mohon kerjasamanya" Ucap Mystogan sambil tersenyum (A/N : Mystogan lebih sopan daripada Jellal)

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jellal Fernandes, job necromancer, lv 127, kutukanku adalah bisa melihat masa depan, ketua gulid ini"

"Namaku Mystogan, job grandmaster, lv 125, kutukanku adalah indra ke-enam, wakil gulid"

"Namaku Gray Fullbuser, job sword master, lv 125, kutukanku adalah tangan kananku bisa berubah menjadi tangan monster, anggota"

"Namaku Mavis Vermilion, job cardinal, lv 125, kutukanku adalah umurku tidak bisa bertambah, anggota"

"Na…Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, job swordmaster, lv115"

Jadi malu sendiri mengingat lvku yang masih 115, rata-rata lv mereka kan 125. Ah iya, ada suatu hal yang membuatku bingung, bukankah Jellal menggunakan pedang? Kenapa jobnya necromancer ( job mage )

"Ah…Iya, aku ingin bertanya lagi. Jellal kan menggunakan pedang, kenapa jobnya necromancer?" Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bertanya

"Nii-san memiliki sihir lain, yaitu requip. Dengan sihir itu nii-san bisa mengganti armornya dan menggunakan macam-macam senjata, yang lebih sering sih pedang"

"Oh, arigato. Aku mau pulang"

"Memang kamu tau arah jalan pulang?" Tanya Gray

"Tidak tau…" Mukaku memerah karena malu

"Kamu memang lucu, mungkin Jellal mau mengantarmu pulang ke rumah. Ya kan?" Tanya Gray iseng

"Aku tidak mau. Maaf" Ucapnya dingin

"Aku saja, karena aku yang membawanya kemari" Ucap Mavis mengajukan diri

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan"

Kalau tidak salah nama anak ini Mavis Vermilion. Nama yang bagus, wajahnya imut dan suaranya…Pokoknya anak ini membuatku gemas. Sesampainya di rumah, aku membunyikan bel dan ibu membukakan pintu untukku, sepertinya aku akan kena marah.

"Akhirnya kamu pulang juga"

"I…Iya, tadaima kaa-san"

"Lain kali kalau mau kerja kelompok, jangan pulang malam-malam, lalu jangan lupa telepon ibu"

"Ha…Hai"

Kerja kelompok? Lagi-lagi ada hal aneh yang terjadi, saat menengok kesebelah kiri ternyata Mavis sudah tidak ada disana. Perginya cepat sekali? Apa mungkin ada yang memanipulasi ingatan ibu? Ya, mungkin saja sihir itu tidak terlalu sulit untuk dipelajari. Dimulailah kehidupanku yang penuh dengan anak-anak aneh. Akan jadi seperti apa nantinya?

Bersambung…

Next Chapter : Misi Mencari Batu Bulan

A/N : Beres jugaaaaaaaa, lama amat ya baru chap 8? Dan kalau boleh jujur aku gak tau mau bikin cerita ini sampe chap berapa. Makasih yg udh riview, aku merasa cerita ini sukses.


	8. Misi Mencari Batu Bulan

KRIIING…..KRIING….

Aku mematikan jam alaram dan bangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Sesekali aku menguap, rasanya aku masih mengantuk. Saat mandi aku teringat akan kejadian kemarin, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi yang nyata. Aku yang berkenalan dengan Jellal di sekolah, Sting yang dibunuh oleh Jellal, aku yang bergabung dengan gulid Fairy Tail, apa mungkin setelah bergabung wajahku akan berada di poster buronan? Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, maka hancurlah sudah kehidupanku.

Selesai mandi, aku pergi sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah, tidak lupa aku berpamitan pada ayah dan ibu. Bergabung dengan gulid pembunuh, aku tidak ingin mempercayainya, bisa dibilang jika aku membencinya…Bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibu setelah tau aku bergabung dengan gulid pembunuh? Untuk apa bertanya, mereka pasti akan marah besar dan menyuruhku keluar.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku membuka loker dan mengganti sepatu lalu menutupnya. Mataku menatap sebuah pintu kayu yang selalu tertutup rapat. Setauku tidak ada yang pernah masuk ke ruangan ini, tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi gelap, seperti ada seseorang yang menutup kedua mataku dari belakang.

"Lu-chan"

"Ini pasti ulahmu, iya kan Levy-chan?"

"Seratus untukmu!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Dasar kamu ini"

"Lucy-san sedang melihat apa?"

"Hanya melihat sebuah pintu kayu yang selalu tertutup rapat"

"Oh itu, setauku didalamnya ada sebuah benda pusaka" Ucap Wendy

"Benda pusaka?"

"Ya, aku tidak tau jelas itu apa. Katanya sih sebuah batu"

"Sudahlah, untuk apa dipedulikan. Ayo masuk ke kelas" Ajak Levy

Levy-chan menarik tanganku dan Wendy, selama menaiki tangga menuju kelas sesekali kami bercanda dan tertawa, sehingga tak terasa sudah sampai di depan kelas. Benda pusaka yang berupa sebuah batu? Pasti maksud Wendy adalah batu bulan, sepertinya ada sedikit titik terang. Aku tidak mau ke-empat anak aneh itu mengacak-acak isi sekolah atau malah menghancurkan sekolah.

Pelajaran pertama di hari ini adalah matematika, seperti biasanya membosankan dan hampir membuatku tertidur. Tiba-tiba saja aku dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara yang berada didalam kepalaku.

"Lucy, hari Minggu nanti kita berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolahmu, jam sembilan pagi"

"Lucy? Halo…?"

"DIAM! Aku mengerti!"

Sepertinya teriakan ku tadi mengundang perhatian semua murid termasuk guru. Aku langsung duduk dan menundukkan kepala, ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal yang sangat, sangat memalukan. Ingin rasanya aku kabur dari kelas dan melupakan semua kejadian hari ini.

"Lucy, kamu berbicara dengan siapa?!"

"Haha….I….I-itu… Sumimasen, sensei" Ucapku sambil berdiri dan menundukkan badan

"KELUAR! Jangan ikuti pelajaran saya selama 3 hari!" Tegasnya

Benar-benar menyeramkan, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat Laxus-sensei semarah ini. Akhirnya aku pun keluar dari kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas. Lagi-lagi suara itu muncul.

"Hey, jangan marah-marah napa?"

"Jangan berbicara didalam kepalaku!"

"Gomen, gomen. Aku lupa, kamu kan sedang belajar didalam kelas. Lanjutkan saja ya, jaa ne"

Lanjutkan? Lanjutkan bagaimana? Sekarang aku sedang dihukum, dengan santainya Gray mengatakan lupa. Mungkin kalian heran kenapa aku bisa tau dia itu Gray, ya sudah sangat jelas dari suaranya dan gaya bicaranya. Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan menatapku dengan pandangan yanng aneh. Pasti karena kejadian yang tadi.

"Lu-chan, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berteriak?" Tanya Levy khawatir

"E…Eto…"

"Apa kamu punya dendam dengan Laxus-sensei?" Tanya Levy lagi

"Tidak, aku ini bukan orang yang pendendam kok"

"Kalau begitu, apa ada hal yang menggangu pikiranmu?" Giliran Wendy yang bertanya

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok"

"Oh iya, hari Minggu nanti kami mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Apa kamu ada waktu?" Tawar Levy

"Gomen, aku ada janji"

"Janji dengan siapa?"

"E…Eto…"

"Ohhh… Aku mengerti kok. Semoga kencanmu berjalan dengan lancar ya" Ucap Levy usil

Kencan? Yang benar saja… Pacar saja tidak punya, mau kencan dengan siapa? Masa iya aku kencan dengan Jellal? Lebih baik aku kencan dengan pocong deh, hahahaha. Daripada kujelaskan yang sebenarnya lebih baik aku diam.

6 hari kemudian…

Akhirnya hari Minggu pun tiba. Seharusnya kan aku bersantai hari ini dan jalan-jalan dengan kedua sahabatku. Jika aku tidak datang, mereka pasti akan mencariku sehingga rencanaku rusak. Selesai bersiap-siap aku hendak membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki keluar, tetapi ibu datang dan memanggil namaku.

"Lucy"

"Kaa-san?"

"Kamu mau kemana? Kenapa tidak pamitan?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Wendy-chan dan Levy-chan"

"Kalau mau pergi boleh, jangan pulang malam-malam ya"

"Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati!"

Saking paniknya aku sampai lupa pamitan pada ibu. Sebenarnya aku hampir telat, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, gawat, gawat! Akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan sekolahku, tetapi dimana mereka? Apa mereka telat? Aku menengok kesana kemari, ada yang janggal diatas pohon, pohonnya mengeluarkan bunyi padahal tidak ada angin yang bertiup, pasti ada orang.

"Hey, hey" Panggil seseorang

"Eh? Mystogan?"

"Akhirnya kamu sadar" Ucapnya

"Turunlah"

"Lucy, kamu memanggil siapa?"

Aku sempat terkejut karena seseorang memanggil namaku begitu saja, apalagi dia tidak ada disebelah kiri maupun kanan, ternyata pak satpam memanggilku dari belakang. Membuat kaget saja.

"Maaf, tapi bapak bertanya apa?"

"Kamu memanggil siapa?"

"Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa"

"Kenapa kamu berada disekitar sekolah? Kamu ingat kan pertaruannya, hari Minggu tidak ada yang boleh masuk sekolah kecuali dia ada keperluan"

"E…Eto…"

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku menengok keatas pohon, sepertinya Mavis mengisyaratkan sesuatu, karena mengerti aku pun melakukan apa yang dia isyaratkan. Ya, aku melakukannya karena hal itu cukup masuk akal.

"Buku saya ketinggalan didalam kelas"

"Kalau begitu biar saya saja yang mengambilkannya. Kelasmu dimana?"

"Ja…Jangan"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"E….Eto, itu buku diary"

"Tenang saja. Saya tidak akan membacanya"

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya? Tiba-tiba saja Jellal loncat dari atas pohon dan menjitak kepala satpam tersebut dengan kaki kanannya. Mereka berempat pun turun dari atas pohon, Jellal mengambil kunci dari kantong pak satpan dan ia memuka gerbangnya dengan kunci tersebut. Sebelum masuk ke dalam sekolah, aku meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada pak satpman atas perbuatan Jellal.

Kami berlima pun masuk kedalam sekolah dan melihat sekeliling. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu kayu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Mereka berempat mengikutiku dari belakang lalu bertanya.

"Apa ini ruang tempat penyimpanan batu bulannya?" Tanya Gray padaku

"Iya. Kata temanku didalam sini ada benda pusaka, aku yakin yang mereka maksud adalah batu bulan"

"Souka, ada kode disamping pintu ini"

"Biar aku yang mencobanya" Ucap Mavis yang melangkah kedepan

Kalau kuperhatikan dia hanya menekan tombol tersebut secara asal, seperti bermain tebak-tebakan. Kapan pintunya terbuka jika dia main-main?

"Kodenya 93561" Ucap Jellal

"Baiklah"

Mavis menekan tombol sesuai dengan ucapan Jellal. Kupikir dia asal tebak juga, ternyata aku salah. Pintunya terbuka dan kami pun masuk kedalam. Di dalam sangat gelap, tidak ada obor maupun lampu minyak. Makanya saat berjalan kami hati-hati.

Selesai menuruni tangga, aku hendak melangkah maju. Kakiku seperti tersandung sebuah tali dan aku pun terjatuh. Belum sempat berdiri Jellal langsung menarik lenganku dan mengajakku berlari bersama. Dari belakang aku mendengar sebuah suara, ternyata ada sebuah batu besar yang menggelinding kearah kami. Batu tersebut tidak juga berhenti menggelinding. Tiba-tiba saja Gray berhenti berlari dan memukul batu tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Tangan monster itu benar-benar ada. Apa semua anak terkutuk memiliki kekuatan sehebat ini? Jika iya mungkin anak terkutuk bisa saja menggulingkan pemerintahan dengan mudahnya. Kami berlima melihat sebuah pintu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari jarak kami berdiri. Tetapi ada begitu banyak laser merah yang menghalangi jalan kami.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Menurutku lebih baik kita mundur"

"Tidak ada kata mundur dalam kamusku. Kita akan melewatinya"

Lagi-lagi Jellal memegang tanganku secara tiba-tiba, entah sudah berapa kali ia memegang tanganku secara sengaja. Aneh, kenapa jantungku jadi deg-degan begini? Ia menghindari laser tersebut dengan begitu cepat begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Mereka benar-benar membuat ku takjub. Professional memang beda, ucapku dalam hati. Ketika aku melamun tanpa kusadari Jellal menendangku hingga tubuhku menabrak pintu. Apa maksud dari perbuatannya itu?!

"Ambil batu bulannya!"

Tanpa kau beritau aku akan melakukannya, baka. Di depan mataku sebuah batu biru berwarna biru terlihat sangat mengkilap karena terkana cahaya lampu. Aku mengambil batu tersebut tanpa ada kesulitan, tetapi aku sadar jika ada seseorang yang muncul dibelakangku. Siapa dia?

Bersambung…

Next chapter : Rogue Sang Penyihir Kartu


	9. Rogue Sang Penyihir Kartu

"Si…Siapa kau?" Tanyaku ketakutan

"Hanya seorang pemuda yang tersesat"

"Benar? Kau bohong kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku membohongi wanita cantik sepertimu"

"Apa maumu?! Cepat katakan!"

"Serahkan batu bulan itu, lalu pergi"

Perkataannya tadi seakan-akan mennghipnotis diriku, aku ingin memberontak tetapi tubuh tidak mau menurut! Tanganku bergerak sendiri mengikuti ucapannya. Tiba-tiba saja Jellal muncul dan menyerang pemuda tersebut, ia tidak terluka, hanya saja kartu yang dipegangnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Anehnya setelah kartu itu terbelah tubuhku bisa kugerakkan sesuai keinginanku.

"Kamu ingin mengambil batu bulan tersebut bukan?" Tanya Jellal serius

"Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan berhasil"

"Lucy! Lari, bawa batunya. Aku akan melawannya disini!"

"Ba…Baiklah…"

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tetapi langkahku langsung terhenti begitu saja seakan-akan ada yang menahanku. Benar saja, sebuah tangan bayangan menahan kaki kananku, apa ini ulah pemuda itu? Bukankah Jellal sedang melawannya?

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur kemana-mana"

"Sial!"

Aku melihat jika Mystogan, Mavis dan Gray sedang menyusul, tetapi karena kurang berhati-hati Mavis terjatuh dan kakinya terkena leser merah tersebut. Bel peringatan pun berbunyi dengan nyaring, beberapa satpmann menghampiri kami berlima. Gawat! Satu musuh saja belum dikalahkan malah muncul gerombolan satpam, kalau begini terus kami bisa kalah.

"Cepat tangkap mereka!" Perintah salah satu dari gerombolan satpman tersebut

"Tidak semudah itu!"

Tangan kanan Gray kembali berubah menjadi tangan monster. Dengan mudahnya ia mengalahkan satpam-satpam tersebut dengan sekali pukul. Mavis sendiri hanya membuat mereka tertidur menggunakan sihirnya. Aku yakin sihir dari Grand Master tidak akan berguna sekarang, jika Mystohan nekat menyerang maka sekolah ini akan hancur lebur dan kami semua tidak mungkin selamat kecuali penggunanya.

Pertarungan Jellal dengan penyihir kartu tersebut juga sangat sengit. Semua serangan yang Jellal kerahkan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya, seakan-akan disekeliling pemuda itu ada pelindung yang tidak terlihat, biasanya disebut barrier. Setauku hanya job mage yang memiliki sihir tersebut, dia bukanlah mage ataupun fighter, dia adalah langka…

"Kenapa? Kudengar trinity mu hebat. Itu bohong ya?" Ledeknya

"Ayo serang aku serang! Ini masih belum cukup!"

"DIAM! Siapa kamu?"

"Rogue dari gulid Sabertooh, sang penyihir kartu. Langka bukan?"

Rogue? Nama yang cukup terkenal dikalangan penjahat papan atas. Dia benar-benar hebat, sikapnya saat bertarung dan juga kelangkaannya tersebut membuatnya menjadi begitu hebat. Jujur, aku agak ragu apa Jellal bisa menang? Aku khawatir padanya…Rogue mengeluarkan beberapa kartu dan melemparnya kearah Jellal. Kartu itu menempel ditubuhnya seperti perangko.

"Thunder!"

Tubuhnya seperti disambar oleh petir 2000 volt. Jellal pingsan dan Rogue menendang-nendang tubuhnya, bahkan dengan kejamnya ia menginjak-injak kepala Jellal. Sikapnya benar-benar membuatku muak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya!

"Mystogan, tangkap" Kataku sambil melempar baru bulan tersebut

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

Pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak kuhiraukan, langsung saja aku menyerang Rogue menggunakan dual steno. Saat menyerangnya tubuhku terpental hingga membentur tembok. Rogue datanng menghampiriku dan memegang daguku. Wajah kami berdua begitu dekat, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya, juga menghirup bau badannya.

"Sting berkata jika darahmu sangat lezat, sepertinya dia tidak berbohong"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Tidak ada maksud apapun, atau mungkin ada? Tandanya aku dan Sting menyukaimu, lagipula kau cukup manis"

Ucapannya benar-benar aneh dan gila! Meski aku sudah berusaha untuk melawan tetap saja tidak bisa, Jellal juga belum sadar, dia pasti terluka parah. Dari belakang aku melihat, jika Mystogan dan Gray ingin memukul punggung Rogue dari belakang, kupikir akan berhasil karena serangan itu begitu mendadak, ternyata mereka juga gagal.

"Sial…!" Ucap Mystogan sambil meninju lantai

"Sia-sia saja, serangan biasa tidak akan mempan padaku"

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mavis khawatir

"Jangan pedulikan kami, sembuhkanlah Jellal, kumohon" Ucap Gray sambil terbaring lemah

"Baiklah"

"Ups…Tidak semudah itu nak"

Kembali Rogue melempar beberapa kartu dan mengucapkan mantera, tubuh Mavis seperti di cincang oleh angin. Ia pingsan setelah menerima serangan itu. Tipe healer memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah, wajar saja jika ia bisa di KO meski hanya terkena satu serangan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian semua sudah kalah. Waktunya mengambil batu bulan" Ucap Rogue yang meninggalkanku dan mendekat kearah Mystogan

"Tidak!" Mystogan berusaha untuk mempertahankan batu bulan

"Mengganggu saja" Rogue menginjak-injak tangan Mystogan berkali-kali

Gray bangun dan berusaha untuk memukul Rogue dengan tangan kananya. Tiba-tiba di sekitar mereka terjadi ledakan yang cukup dahsyat, pasti karena pukulan Gray barusan. Ledakan itu tidak berdampak bagi Rogue, ia memukul wajah Gray sampai terpental jatuh.

"Lebih baik kamu diam dan menonton, tangan monster…" Ledeknya sambil tersenyum jahat

"Apa katamu?!" Gray tak terima dirinya di katai monster

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja"

"Menyerah katamu?"

"Oh, rupanya pemeran utama sudah bangun, Jellal"

"Diam! Kami tidak mengenal kata menyerah sampai tujuah kami tercapai!"

Sepertinya Rogue berhasil membangkitkan amarah Jellal. Ia mengganti armornya dengan sebuah pakaian biasa?! Kau sudah bosan hidup ya? Jellal menggabungkan kedua pedangnya menjadi satu, ya, meski kedua mataku ini tidak melihat pedang atau apapun yang Jellal pegang.

Ia melakukan ancang-ancang yang siap menyerang, kedua tangannya memegang pedang dengan erat, di bawahnya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir, hanya dengan kaki kanan ia bisa melesat begitu jauh. Tau-tau Jellal berusaha untuk membobol pertahanan Rogue.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang menang dan kalah dengan pertarungan ini" Tantang Rogue

"Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu"

Jellal memperkuat serangannya, dan pada akhirnya Jellal pun berhasil menusuk leher Rogue? Eh?! Dia serius? Itu beneran?!

"Ingatlah ini, jangan pernah melukai teman-temanku dan jangan dekati Lucy!"

Apa maksud ucapannya yang terakhir? Lantai di penuhi dengan darah segar dari leher Rogue, pedang Jellal juga di penuhi dengan noda darah. Lagi-lagi aku ingin menangis, aku tidak kuat melihat ini semua!

"Lucy.." Mystogan mengucapkannya dengan nada iba

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu menusuk lehernya?!"

"Lihat lah ini" Vey mengambil potongan kartu yang telah berlumuran darah

"I…Itu kartu?"

"Iya, kartu ini di gunakan Rogue di lehernya. Fungsi kartu ini adalah untuk melindungi dirinya dari bermacam-macam serangan, bisa di bilang barrier. Jika aku tidak menusuk lehernya, aku tidak akan pernah mengalahkannya"

"Tetapi, pasti ada cara lain bukan selain menusuk lehernya?!" Ucapku tak terima

"Apa kamu lupa? Penjahat harus di bunuh. Suatu hari nanti kau juga harus membunuh" Ucap Jellal dingin

"Nii-san!"

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang batu bulannya kita apakan?" Tanyaku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Malam nanti, kita berlima akan pergi kesebuah kolam. Kami menunggumu jam delapan malam di markas" Mystogan yang mengucapkannya

"Souka, oke aku akan pergi ke markas"

"Kamu ingat tempatnya?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Kalau begitu sampai nanti"

Dengan langkah kaki yang lemas aku melangkah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Aku juga harus membunuh? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya sampai mati! Apa Jellal itu tidak punya hati nurani? Dia terus-menerus mengatakan kata bunuh, bunuh dan bunuh. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung masuk dan pergi ke kamar.

"Panda, ada apa sayang? Kamu terlihat pucat"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku mau tidur" Ucapku dari atas

"Kamu sudah makan?"

"Sudah"

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah"

Sebenarnya aku berbohong jika sudah makan, lagipula setelah melihat darah nafsu makanku lenyap seketika. Apa mungkin Mystogan, Mavis dan Gray juga seperti Jellal yang selalu membunuh? Karena lelah aku pun tertidur, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

Sekitar jam 7 malam, diam-diam aku pergi dari rumah dengan melompati jendela. Untung saja ayah dan ibu tidak sadar. Aku langsung berlari menuju markas, aku sengaja datang lebih pagi karena jarak dari rumah ke markas cukup jauh. Di dalam markas Jellal, Mystogan, Gray dan Mavis sudah berkumpul.

"Kamu datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku" Ucap Gray

"Memang, kalau tidak aku akan terlambat"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo pergi!" Mavis terlihat begitu bersemangat

Ternyata luka Mavis tidak terlalu parah atau mungkin pemulihan dirinya yang cepat? Aku berjalan di paling belakang, sedangkan Jellal berjalan paling depan, sepertinya semua sangat bersemangat, kecuali Jellal dan aku. Kami berlima pun sampai disebuah kolam. Aku bisa melihat bulan dengan begitu jelas dari sini, Mystogan memasukkan batu bulan tersebut kedalam kolam dan batu itu pun tenggelam hingga ke dasar.

"Dengan begini, misi selesai"

"Kenapa di masukkan ke kolam?" Tanyaku

"Batu ini memang tempatnya disini nee-san. Berbahagialah" Ucap Mavis sambil tersenyum kearahku

Dengan seksama aku memperhatikan raut wajah mereka. Mavis terlihat begitu bahagia, Mystogan dan Gray tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Jellal? Wajahnya datar seperti papan. Aku hanya terdiam sambil memandang bulan, kepalaku tertunduk untuk sesaat dan aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Minna, aku pulang dulu ya"

"Hati-hati" Teriak Gray

"Besok datang lagi ke markas ya, nee-san" Kata Mavis sambil melambaikan tangan

"Bye" Ucap Mystogan

Mereka semua ramah ya…Kecuali si iblis Jellal, dia sempat menatapku tadi, tetapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Tubuhku pegal semua, makanya saat merabahkan diri di kasur aku langsung tertidur seperti tadi siang. Semoga besok menjadi hari yang baik.

Bersambung…

Next chapter : Musibah yang Menimpa


	10. Musibah yang Menimpa

Hari Senin telah tiba, jam weker berdering dengan begitu nyaringnya, segera aku mematikannya dan pergi mandi, setelah itu berpakaian dan sarapan. Sarapan hari ini adalah roti panggang dengan segelas susu hangat, rasanya semangatku di pagi ini hilang seketika.

"Itadakimasu" Ucapku lemas

"Ada apa, Lucy? Kamu terlihat lemas"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kurang tidur"

"Lain kali jangan tidur malam-malam"

"Hai, hai…"

Setelah berpamitan, aku pergi ke sekolah dengan menaiki sepeda. Ketika sampai di sekolah, aku segera memakirkan sepeda dan masuk kedalam kelas. Suasana di kelasku pagi ini agak ramai, tetapi aku tidak mempedulikannya dan duduk. Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan menghampiriku dan menyapaku.

"Ohayou" Sapa mereka berdua bersamaan

"Ohayou" Balasku lesu sambil menidurkan kepala di atas meja

"Ada apa? Padahal semuanya sedang bersemangat" Tanya Levy-chan

"Tidak, tidak"

"Apa kamu tau? Di sekolah kita telah terjadi pembunuhan dan juga pencurian benda pusaka" Ucap Wendy-chan

"Di mana?" Tanyaku

"Ruang bawah tanah, yang pernah kuceritakan padamu lho. Siapa ya yang mencurinya? Padahal benda itu milik sekolah"

Aku sengaja bertanya supaya tidak di tanya-tanya lagi oleh Wendy dan Levy. Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak dari kelas lain memanggil namaku, katanya kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk datang keruangannya. Ini benar-benar gawat! Sesampainya di depan pintu, aku menghembuskan nafas terlebih dahulu kemudian mengetuk pintu sebanyak 3x.

_Tok…Tok…Tok…_

"Masuk" Ucap kepala sekolah

"Ada perlu apa ya, bapak memanggil saya?" Tanyaku sambil menutup pintu dengan pelan

"Duduklah. Ini ada kaitannya dengan pembunuhan dan pencurian di sekolah kita"

"Maksud bapak?"

"Saya mendengar dari satpman jika kamu ada hubungannya dengan insiden pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolah"

"….."

"Kamu tau kan, siapa mayat ini?" Kepala sekolah menunjukkan sebuah foto

"A…Aku tidak tau, lagipula itu sangat mengerikan…" Ucapku memalingkan muka dari foto

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu tau siapa yang mencuri batu bulan dan orang yang membunuh pemuda ini?"

"Tidak"

"Jangan bohong!"

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa memberitaukannya kepada bapak, ini rahasia saya…"

"Oh, kalau begitu, apa kamu yang membunuh pria ini dan mencuri batu bulan?"

"….."

"Itu tandanya perkataan saya yang tadi benar. Maaf, tetapi kamu harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

Dikeluarkan dari sekolah?! Ini mimpi kan…? Ingin rasanya aku menangis sekarang juga, itu fitnah! Selesai berbicara dengan kepala sekolah, aku balik ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya. Saat jam istirahat tiba, aku hanya duduk termenung sambil memandang kotak bekal yang sedari tadi belum kusentuh.

"Lu-chan, kepala sekolah membicarakan apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok"

"Apa benar? Sikapmu tidak seperti biasanya"

"Bukankah aku selalu seperti ini?" Tanyaku sambil memaksakan senyum

"Lucy-chan…"

"Maaf aku berbohong pada kalian tadi, aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah" Ucapku sambil memegang erat sumpit

"Tapi, kenapa?!" Levy-chan terlihat sangat terkejut

"Kata kepala sekolah, aku yang mencuri benda pusaka dan membunuh seorang pria"

"Itu, bohong kan?"

"Levy-chan, Wendy-chan, aku tidak pernah membunuh ataupun mencuri. Kalian percayakan padaku?"

"Kami tau kamu tidak mungkin melakukannya"

Akhirnya kami bertiga pun menangis bersama. Kenapa begini jadinya? Seharusnya aku memberitau jika Jellal lah yang membunuh dan mencuri, tetapi mulutku terasa kaku saat ingin mengatakannya. Benar-benar sial…

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, ingin rasanya aku tidak pulang ke rumah. Ibu pasti akan bertanya banyak hal padaku, kini aku sedang memegang sebuah amplop. Surat di dalam amplop tersebut pasti berisi tentang pernyataan resmi aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Mau pulang ataupun tidak, pada akhirnya ibu tetap tau. Sesampainya di rumah, ibu langsung datang menghampiriku, dengan ragu-ragu kuberikan amplop itu pada ibu dan setelah membacanya, ibu langsung menangis sambil memelukku.

"I…Ibu..Aku, aku tidak pernah membunuh ataupun mencuri. Ibu percaya padaku kan?"

"Ibu tau, mana mungkin kamu membunuh dan mencuri. Pasti kamu telah di fitnah"

"Syukurlah, ibu percaya padaku"

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, aku telah mengecewakan ibu yang telah bersusah payah selama ini. Sudah cukup lama aku ingin menangis, tetapi selalu tidak bisa. Memang menangis tidak menyelesaikan masalah, tetapi membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih lega.

"Ibu akan berbicara dengan kepala sekolah, kamu tidak boleh berhenti sekolah!"

"Tidak perlu…" Ucapku sambil memandang wajah ibu

"Tapi sayang, kamu telah di fitnah"

"Kepala sekolah tidak akan percaya selama ibu tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat"

"Lalu sekarang, kamu ingin bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, aku pasrah, mungkin ini takdir"

Ya, sebuah takdir yang tidak bisa kulawan dan begitu menyakitkan. Sekarang kemungkinanku untuk kembali bersekolah sangat kecil. Mana mungkin sekolah mau menerima anak yang di tuding suka mencuri dan membunuh? Aku sangat ingin sekolah, tetapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil sekarang.

Seseorang menekan bel pintu rumhaku. Ibu membukakan pintu dan ternyata mereka adalah Levy dan Wendy, aku mengantar mereka ke ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih, kalian mau datang ke rumahku" Ucapku memulai pembicaraan

"Kami tau, dikeluarkan dari sekolah merupakan hal yang berat bagimu. Nanti kita tidak bisa pergi ke kantin bersama-sama lagi" Levy menunjukkan raut wajah sedih sambil menundukkan kepala

"Aku dan Levy-chan, masih ingin bersamamu. Makanya kami memutuskan untuk membantumu"

"Membantuku?"

"Ya, aku dan Wendy-chan sepakat. Kami berdua akan mencari pembunuh sekaligus pencuri itu" Ucapnya mantap

"Kalian serius?"

"Tentu saja! Setelah menangkapnya kamu bisa dibebaskan dari fitnah itu" Ucap Levy dan Wendy bersamaan

"Arigato…Tetapi tidak perlu. Itu terlalu berbahaya"

"Apa kamu begitu saja menerima keputuskan kepala sekolah?" Tanya Levy-chan

"Aku tidak terima, tetapi, aku pasrah…" Ucapku sambil tersenyum pilu

"Baka…"

Ya, aku memang bodoh, begitu saja menerima fitnah tanpa melawan. Kami bertiga pun hening untuk sejenak. Sekitar jam 3 sore, Wendy dan Levy berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Pasti ayah kaget mendengar berita ini. Memang benar, saat ayah mendengarnya ia sempat geram dan ingin menemui kepala sekolah, segera aku membatalkan niat ayahku.

"Ayah, sudahlah…"

"Lucy, apa kamu tidak ingin bersekolah lagi?"

"Tentu aku ingin, tetapi itu tidak mungkin!" Balasku dengan emosi

"Ayah akan membuat hal itu menjadi mungkin, sekolah sangat penting untuk masa depanmu dan juga, kamu suka bukan? Apapun yang terjadi, ayah dan ibu akan membuatmu bisa bersekolah kembali"

Perkataan ayah yang barusan membuat mulutku bungkam. Ayah tidak menyerah, sedangkan aku dengan mudahnya menyerah begitu saja tanpa berjuang. Untuk memperbaiki suasana hati, aku memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin segar, meski sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke markas.

Sesuai dugaanku, mereka berempat berkumpul di dalam, aku masuk dan memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu dengan penuh kesedihan.

"Nee-san, sepertinya kamu sedang sedih. Ada apa?" Tanya Mavis padaku

"Kamu dikeluarkan dari sekolah, bukan?" Jellal berkata seakan-akan dia sudah tau

"Memang, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Ikut aku"

Jellal mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami berdua masuk kesebuah bangunan tua yang dekat dengan markas. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Jellal lalu membuka mulut.

"Ini semua salahmu…"

"…."

"Karenamu, aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

"Kamu membenciku?"

"Ya! Aku sangat membencimu! Kamu lah yanng telah melibatkanku, seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu, seharusnya kamu tidak ada di dunia ini!"

"….."

"Karenamu aku di tuduh membunuh dan mencuri!"

"Kenapa kamu tidak berkata, jika aku yang membunuh Rogue dan mencuri batu bulan?"

"Aku ingin mengatakannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa…Bukan berarti aku ingin melindungimu atau semacamnya!"

"….."

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kamu diam saja?! Dasar orang gila! Psikopat!"

"….."

"Orang sepertimu seharusnya mati! Mati dengan di hukum yang seberat-beratnya dan masuk neraka! Dasar iblis!"

Yang terakhir, aku meninju muka Jellal sampai pipi kananya memar. Sepertinya tanda kusadari Mavis, Gray dan Mystogan melihat kejadian tersebut. Wajah mereka nampak shock, aku sendiri juga merasa heran kenapa bisa aku melakukan hal seperti ini?

"Lucy" Mavis memanggil namaku dengan nada bicara yang terkesan sedih

"Kalian bertiga, melihatnya?"

"Ya, kamu sepertinya sangat marah" Gray mengucapkannya sambil menyandarkan diri di tembok

"Ini semua bukan hanya salah nii-san, kami juga bersalah"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Pokoknya itu semua salah Jellal!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jellal memelukku dengan begitu eratnya, apa mau dia?! Terdengar suara ledakan bom yang sepertinya melukai Jellal, bahkan bangunan yang runtuh juga menimpa tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil tersebut. Kini, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihat dia tetap memelukku meskipun dia terluka. Secara tiba-tiba ia menghilang dari pandanganku, apa Jellal mati?

"Hey, apa Jellal mati?"

"Tidak, sepertinya seseorang menaruh kertas teleport di punggung nii-san"

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan mencarinya, pulanglah. Gray dan Mavis, tolong jaga markas"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Mystogan langsung pergi mencari Jellal, sedangkan aku pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya Jellal pergi kemana? Sudahlah, untuk apa memikirkan orang gila macam dia…

Bersambung…

**Next chapter : Terdampar di Suatu Tempat**


	11. Terdampar di Suatu Tempat

Jellal POV

Sinar matahari pagi ini benar-benar menyilaukan. Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku dan melihat keadaan sekeliling, aneh, padahal seingatku aku berada di bangunan tua sebelah markas, mengapa sekarang aku berada di sebuah rumah? Seorang kakek tua masuk kedalam dan duduk disampingku. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada nenek…

"Kamu sudah bangun rupanya" Suaranya benar-benar terdengar parau ditelingaku

"Ini, di mana?"

"Di rumah kakek. Kemarin, kakek menemukanmu tergeletak di jalan. Apa kamu sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya…Begitulah"

"Kakek bawakan semangkuk bubur untukmu, jangan lupa di makan ya"

"Oh"

Aku hanya terdiam sambil memandangi kakek keluar dari kamar. Pasti ini bukan Magnolia, aku yakin jika seseorang menteleportku ke suatu tempat dan akhirnya aku sampai di tempat asing ini. Pikiranku benar-benar kabur, apa yang terjadi kemarin? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?

"Sepertinya kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Kakek tua itu kembali masuk dan berdiri disampingku

"E…Eh…Tidak"

"Kamu bukan berasal dari sini ya?"

"Aku dari Magnolia"

"Kota yang sekarang kamu tempati ini adalah ibu kota Magnolia"

"Ibu kota?"

Akhirnya aku ingat. Ibu kota adalah tempat di mana yanng lemah di tindas, yang tidak bersalah di hukum mati, yang miskin dikucilkan oleh orang-orang, kota yang penuh dengan kejahatan dan korupsi juga kemunafikan. Aku sangat membenci kota ini, karena pasukan dari pemerintah membunuh anak-anak sepertiku.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup, dengan begitu lukamu bisa cepat sembuh"

"O..Oh…Arigato"

_3 hari kemudian…_

Sebenarnya lukaku belum sembuh total, 3 hari sudah berlalu. Tiba-tiba saja dari luar aku mendengar sebuah suara teriakan, terdengar suara parau yang sedang berteriak meminta maaf.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, tetapi aku tidak punya uang"

"Sudah berapa kali kamu gunakan alasan yang sama?! Jangan katakan hal itu lagi! Cepat bayar!" Ucapnya sambil menendang kakek

"Kumohon ampuni aku"

"Bayar atau mati!"

"Hentikan!" Teriakku yang berhasil membuat mereka berhenti

"Ya ampun kakek, kenapa kamu tidak bilang jika kamu memiliki seorang anak kecil?"

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padanya?"

"Karena kamu tidak bisa membayar hutang, kamu harus membayarnya dengan cara memberikan anak itu kepada kami!"

"Tidak, jangan…"

"Hey nak! Ikut kami atau kakek ini kami bunuh"

Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku hanya ingin kakek ini selamat sehinngga kuputsukan untuk mengikuti mereka. Rupanya mereka anggota gulid, aku bisa mengetahuinya karena di depanku berdiri sebuah gulid yang cukup mewah, Black Card, itulah nama yang terpampang di papan tersebut. Aku tidak tau apa-apa soal gulid ini, tetapi kuyakin jika mereka semua sama dengan gulid lain di kota ini.

"Nah, mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja di sini. Bersihkanlah gulid dan cuci piring, mengerti?"

"Oh"

"Sekarang, sapu bagian dalam gulid, lakukan dengan benar atau kakek itu akan kami bunuh, mengerti bocah?"

Sialan! Ancaman mereka membuatku tidak bisa berkutik. Gulid tersebut amatlah kotor, asap rokok bertebaran di mana-mana, dipenuhi oleh penjudi dan juga orang-orang jahat. Ketika sedang mengepel, salah satu dari mereka dengan sengaja menumpahlan air yang membuat lantai tambah kotor. Mereka berkata "Tanda perkenalan" Ya, itu amatlah menganggu. Selesai bekerja, aku duduk dipojokkan gulid sambil memegang pel. Orang yang sepertinya ketua gulid tersebut datang menghampiriku.

"Aku sudah selesai" ucapku datar

"Kalau begitu jangan bersantai, cepat bersihkan halaman depan gulid, sekarang!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun aku pergi sambil membawa sapu. Saat sedang menyapu, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut putih yang seusia denganku sedang berlari menuju gulid. Ia langsung memeluk seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, pasti ayahnya.

"Tadaima, otou-san" ucapnya bermanja-manja dipelukan ayahnya

"Lisanna sudah pulang rupanya. Bagaimana sekolahnya?"

"Membosankan sekali"

"Itu pasti karena anak ayah pintar"

Kupegang erat-erat sapu tersebut, secara tiba-tiba aku teringat akan masa lalu, dulu kehidupanku sangatlah normal, aku bersekolah, bermain dan berteman, tetapi semenjak Erza mengambil alih pemerintahan masa-masa indah itu lenyap seketika. Tidak seharusnya aku mengingat masa lalu yang suram tersebut.

"Ayah, dia siapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjukku

"Oh iya, aku lupa menanyakan namamu. Siapa namamu?"

"Jellal" jawabku singkat

"Jellal ya…Sepertinya pernah dengar"

"Sudahlah ayah lupakan saja. Mana mungkin anak kecil seperti dia itu seorang pembunuh"

"Benar juga ya. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" perintahnya

Bisa dibilang jika untuk sekarang aku terselamatkan, kalau saja mereka sadar aku ini seorang pembunuh, mungkin aku akan di tangkap dan di hukum mati. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi sebelum tujuanku tercapai.

"Orang sepertimu seharusnya mati! Mati dengan di hukum yang seberat-beratnya dan masuk neraka! Dasar iblis!"

Ucapan Lucy sehari yang lalu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Ya…orang sepertiku memang pantas masuk neraka dan di hukum seberat-berantnya. Apa lagi dulu…Tidak, aku ingin melupakannya…

_Keesokan harinya…_

Seperti biasanya, aku membersihkan gulid dan halaman depan gulid. Hanya saja hari ini aku di beri tugas tambahan, cukup mudah, ayah Lisanna menyuruhku untuk membeli beberapa roti di warung yang cukup dekat. Hanya berjalan sekitar 10 menit saja aku sudah sampai. Di dekat warung tersebut ada seorang pengemis berbaju lusuh, aku memberikan roti tersebut untuknya dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya pelan

Perkataannya barusan sama sekali tidak kubalas. Warna mata itu…rupanya kita sama ya. Sesampainya di gulid ayah Lisanna menagih roti yang tadi kubeli di warung, dari raut wajahnya sudah tergambar jelas jika ia merasa heran.

"Mana rotinya?"

"Oh itu, tadi ada pengemis, karena kasihan aku memberikan semua roti itu untuknya" jawabku jujur

"Semuanya kau berikan padanya?!" ucapnya geram

"Ya, dia lebih membutuhkan daripada Lisanna"

PLAKK…!

Tamparan itu sangat keras, sampai-sampai membuat pipiku bengkak, sepertinya Lisanna mendengarkan percakapanku dengan ayahnya. Bisa di tebak, dia memarahiku dan keadaan semakin memburuk karena pengemis itu berdiri tepat di depan gulid.

"Hai" sapanya sambil tersenyum

"…."

"Eh, itukan rotiku. Sini kembalikan!" ucap Lisanna yang berusaha merebut kantong plastik berisi roti

"Jangan! Dia yang memberikannya padaku, jangan diambil!"

Terjadilah pertengkaran di antara mereka, yang satu berusaha untuk merebut dan yang satu lagi berusaha untuk mempertahankannya, kantong plastik tersebut hampir saja robek, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Secara paksa kutarik kerah baju Lisanna sehingga dia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat berpijaknya tadi.

"Hey! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Hentikan saja, berikan roti itu untuknya"

"Mana bisa, itukan rotiku, dasar bodoh!"

"Berikan padanya!" tegasku

Akhirnya aku menunjukkan tatapan death glare padanya, langsung saja dia menangis dan berlari memeluk ayahnya. Keadaan semakin memburuk saja, meski aku sudah bisa menduganya.

"Jellal! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Membuat anakku menangis, kamu ingin cari mati?!"

"Ajari anakmu itu untuk belajar berbagi"

"Kau!"

"…."

"Ayah dia menyeramkan, aku membencinya!"

Aku membencinya! Aku membencinya! Ucapan itu terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikirkanku. Sama seperti halnya Lucy, dia pun membenciku, suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan semakin membenciku. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang telah kututpi tiga tahun lamanya.

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran!" ucapnya sambil menyeretku kearah gudang

Di dalam gudang, ayah Lisanna menghajarku habis-habisan. Aku di kurung hingga malam tiba, di dalam sana aku hanya terdiam sambil meringkuk di pojokan. Tempat ini, bukan, kota ini membangkitkan kenanganku di masa lalu. Benar juga…Aku tinggal di kota ini 11 tahun lamanya, bagaimana bisa aku lupa tanah kelahiranku?

"Aku memang pantas menerimanya, gomen…gomen…"

"Pantas menerima apa?"

"Kau pengemis yang tadi siang, ya?"

"Aku punya nama tau, namaku Meredy, ingat itu baik-baik"

"Oh…"

"Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku barusan"

"Ini urusan pribadi"

"Baiklah jika kamu tidak mau. Namamu Jellal bukan? Ayo berteman"

"Berteman? Lucu…"

"Aku tidak sedang melawak baka! Aku selalu serius dengan setiap ucapanku"

"Oh"

"Baiklah, kita akan berkenalan lebih jauh. Kamu anak terkutuk bukan sama sepertiku? Apa kemampuanmu?"

"Melihat masa depan, ya, aku bisa melihatnya menggunakan mata kananku"

"Itu hebat! Apa kau bisa melihat negara ini akan menjadi seperti apa sepuluh tahun kedepan?"

"Aku tidak merasa kemampuan ini hebat, aku membencinya…"

"Sayang sekali, kemampuanku adalah bisa melihat tembus pandang dari jarak tertentu"

"Aku tidak bertanya, untuk apa diberitau?"

"Lho, kitakan akan berteman, harus saling mengenal satu sama lain"

"Oh"

"Selalu saja berkata OH, rupanya kamu tidak serius…"

"Memang sejak kapan aku berkata jika aku ini serius?"

"Lupakan, aku mau pergi"

Sepertinya aku sukses membuatnya marah, ucapanku selalu saja membuat orang lain marah, apa perkataanku sebegitu kejamnya? Tetapi niatnya yang ingin berteman denganku cukup membuatku senang, apa dia tau jika aku ini pembunuh? Apa setelah tau dia akan tetap berteman denganku? Pertanyaan yang tak patut untuk di jawab.

_3 hari kemudian…_

Meredy POV

Aneh, sudah tiga hari lamanya aku tidak melihat Jellal di halaman depan. Apa mungkin dia marah karena ucapanku tiga hari yang lalu? Padahalkan aku hanya bercanda…tetapi sekarang aku tau jika Jellal itu orangnya serius, ya aku menyesal…atau mungkin karena hukumannya sehingga dia harus berada di gudang itu tiga hari lamanya? Seorang anak perempuan keluar dari gulid tersebut, dia menghampiriku dan bertanya.

"Mencari Jellal, bukan?"

"Ya, di mana dia?" tanyaku

"Oii Jellal, pengemis ini mencarimu!"

Tak lama di panggil orang yang kucari telah muncul dihadapanku. Sepertinya dia mau selesai bersih-bersih.

"Eto…Jellal, untuk tiga hari yang lalu maaf ya. Aku marah padamu, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud pergi"

"….."

"I..Itu karena emosi sesaat, maafkan aku ya?"

"…."

"Hey Jellal, apa kau mendengarku?!"

"…."

"Jellal!" teriakku lantang

Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan tepat didepanku, aku kaget dan segera membawanya pergi. Ada sebuah rumah di sana, langsung saja aku membuka pintu dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang. Lukanya begitu banyak, apa dia di hajar selama tiga hari lamanya? Langsung saja aku pergi mencari obat dan perban, akan tetapi tidak ada obat maupun perban di dalam rumah ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ini, di mana?"

"Rupanya kamu sudah sadar,bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Jangan bohong! Jelas-jelas lukamu parah"

"Terserah"

Lagi-lagi dia masa bodo, secara tiba-tiba raut wajah Jellal berubah drastis, dia nampak terkejut dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku berusaha untuk mencegatnya, tetapi gagal. Lagi-lagi Jellal membuatku terkejut, dia kelihatan geram.

"Di mana orang-orang kurang ajar itu?!"

"Maksudmu anggota gulid Black Card?"

"Di mana mereka?!"

"Mu…Mungkin masih di gulid"

"Tidak, mereka akan segera kesini"

Rupanya Jellal benar, orang-orang dari gulid Black Card datang ke rumah tua itu. Sepertinya mereka ingin mengambil kembali Jellal, akan jadi seperti apa kedepannya?

"Ingin menantang kami bertarung, huh?"

"Jawab dengan jujur, kalian membunuh kakek bukan?"

"Kau sudah menyadarinya ya…"

"Aku bekerja selama tiga hari ini, bukankah aku sudah menepati janji?"

"Ups…Kelakuanmu terhadap anakku benar-benar keterlaluan, makanya ketika kamu di hukum aku membunuh kakek tersebut"

"KAU!"

"Mau melawan? Kamu hanya bocah mana bisa melakukan apa-apa" ledeknya

Anggota yang lain pun ikut tertawa, sepertinya mereka telah memancing emosi Jellal. Aku bisa merasakannya, aura membunuh yang amat kuat dari dirinya. Kini ia mengenggam sebuah pedang di tangan kiri dan kanannya, sepertinya dia serius ingin melawan mereka semua.

"Jellal, jangan bertindak gegabah! Jumlah mereka lebih banyak darimu!"

"Dengarkan saja perkataan pengemis itu, jadilah boneka kami dan layanilah kami, hahahaa!"

"Tugasku adalah membunuh orang-orang jahat seperti kalian, bukankah seharusnya kalian yang menjadi mainanku?"

"Hahahaha, lucu sekali ucapamu barusan, bocah…"

Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang, secara tiba-tiba Jellal sudah berada di belakang punggung mereka, tak lama kemudian hampir seluruh anggota gulid Black Card yang tubuhnya terbelah dua, darah berceceran di mana-mana. Hanya satu orang yang saat itu mampu bertahan, akan tetapi luka akibat tebasan tersebut tidak akan bisa membuatnya bertahan lebih lama.

"Dalam pertarungan kita tidak boleh lengkah, kau mengerti bukan, pak tua?"

"Ka…Kau, sejak kapan kau berada di belakang kami semua?"

"Sejak kau menertawaiku dan sekarang katakan sampai jumpa pada dunia"

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terbelah begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Jurus yang benar-benar mengerikan…Jellal mengambil kepala yang telah terpisah dari tubuh pak tua tersebut, kemudian dia berjalan keluar kearah gulid Black Card, aku mengukutinya dari belakang, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Membunuh semua anggota Black Card?

"Namamu Lisanna bukan?" tanya Jellal

"Memang, di mana ayah?"

"Oh, ayahmu benar-benar kuat, sayang dia sudah mati sekarang. Ini hadiah dariku untukmu, anggap saja oleh-oleh dari pembunuh"

Jellal melemparkan kepala tersebut kepada anak bernama Lisanna, langsung saja dia menangis, kakinya gemetaran begitu juga dengan tangannya. Tak lama kemudian anggota lain dari gulid Black Card datang, mereka pasti ingin balas dendam.

"Apa maksudmu membunuh ayah Lisanna?!"

"Itu salahnya"

"Apa salahnya?! Seharusnya kamu sadar jika yang bersalah adalah kamu!"

"Oh, ya, aku tau salahku dan sekarang kalian akan mengetahui jika kalian juga bersalah"

Jurus maut itu pun digunakannya kembali, akhirnya aku tau nama jurus tersebut 4x-cut, bisa membuat 4 tebasan dalam waktu belasan detik, tetapi jika teknik tersebut sudah sampai pada tingkat tertinggi maka dia bisa membuat berapapun tebasan yang diingkan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik mereka semua mati, aku bisa melihat jika Lisanna amat ketakutan, dia berlari meninggalkan kami berdua. Setelah pertarungan itu berakhir, Jellal terjatuh dan dia terlihat lemas.

"Jellal, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik"

"Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja, kita harus bersembunyi"

Aku menggendong Jellal dan berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Kebetulan di sana ada sebuah gang, aku berlari kearah gang tersebut dan menidurkan Jellal, jidatnya panas, apa dia demam?

"Rupanya kamu demam, aku akan membelikan obat untukmu!"

Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun, ketika berada di apotek, aku langsung mengambil obat tersebut dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Beberapa petugas mengerjarku, aku tau mencuri bukanlah hal yang baik, akan tetapi di apotek tersebut ada begitu banyak obat, apa dia tidak ingin berbagi? Aku berhasil kabur dan segera menuangan obat untuk Jellal minum.

"Minumlah, dengan begitu demammu akan cepat sembuh"

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Karena kita teman"

"Aku ini seorang pembunuh, kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Eh? Apa iya?"

Jellal berdiri dan kemudian merobek sebuah poster, dia tidak hanya merobek satu poster melainkan empat. Poster itu ditunjukan satu-persatu padaku, akhirnya aku paham siapa dirinya.

"Lihat poster ini, ini adalah wajahku dan tiga poster lainnya adalah wajah temanku"

"Rupanya kamu memang pembunuh"

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Bodoh!" ucapku sambil menampar pipi Jellal

"…."

"Mau pembunuh mau bukan, kita adalah teman. Aku tidak peduli tentang pekerjaanmu!"

"Meredy…"

"Minumlah obatnya, setelah itu kita pergi dari sini"

"Oh"

"Baka…" ucapku sambil tersenyum

Seharian ini banyak sekali yang terjadi, jujur saja, pada awalnya aku sempat ketakutan setelah Jellal berhasil membunuh semua anggota gulid yang ada. Padahal setauku, anggota gulid Black Card amatlah kuat, apa mereka benar-benar kalah hanya dengan sekali tebasan? Tak terasa malam sudah tiba, kami masih saja bersembunyi di gang tersebut, pasti setelah kejadian ini polisi dan anggota pemerintahan akan segera mencari Jellal.

"Ayo pergi" ajak Jellal

"Ke..kemana?" tanyaku heran

"Desa mata merah"

"Desa mata merah? Itu di mana?"

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini"

"Untuk apa kita kesana?"

"Erza"

"Maksudmu kepala pemerintahan ada di sana?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Kita harus bergegas"

Secara diam-diam kami keluar dari kota dan berjalan melintasi padang rumput, entah mengapa firasatku amat buruk, sebaiknya kita tidak kesana, bukan, jika ada Erza?

"Maaf jika aku banyak bertanya, tetapi mengapa kamu sangat ingin bertemu dengan Erza?"

"Tujuanku adalah untuk membunuhnya"

"Me..membunuhnya? Itu gila!"

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Ti…tidak, tapi apa kau yakin bisa menang?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tau, jika kamu takut aku bisa pergi sendiri"

"…." Berpikir sejenak

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku seorang diri dalam situasi bahaya"

Mungkin esok pagi kami akan sampai di desa mata merah, perlahan-lahan aku mulai mengingat tempat tersebut, sesuai dengan namanya di sana ada banyak anak macam kami. Tetapi, untuk apa Erza pergi kesana?

Bersambung…

A/N : Gomen yah lama update, di chap selanjutny muncul Natsu lhoo :v Tgg aja yaaa


End file.
